


Rise of Mockingjay

by TpringMorzz



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpringMorzz/pseuds/TpringMorzz
Summary: Leonardo ha escapado de la temible arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ahora, junto a su familia, amigos y nuevos aliados, deberá asumir su papel como el rostro de la rebelión que liberará a Panem, pero ¿Logrará realmente la libertad de su gente? ¿Podrá confiar en la gente que lo rodea?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos vieron el sol
> 
> algunos vieron el humo
> 
> algunos oyeron el arma
> 
> algunos doblaron el arco
> 
> Cargo tu mundo, yo cargaré tu mundo.
> 
> Atlas
> 
> by Coldplay

Capitulo I

La noche era demasiado oscura, no parecía haber estrellas que se asomaran de entre las nubes y si las había era imposible verlas pues la gran humareda proveniente de los restos en llamas de las casas, viejos locales de madera y sí, de los restos de humanos y mutos que habían quedado atrapados en lo que fue el distrito doce, se elevaba por el aire cubriéndolo todo de una densa capa negra que parecía amenazar con tragárselos por completo.

Los sobrevivientes del distrito habían debido pasar horas de angustiosa espera, ocultos en el bosque. Quietos, temerosos, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin atreverse a hacer un sólo movimiento que delatara su presencia ante los aerodeslizadores que aún lanzaban sus cargas explosivas contra lo que fue su hogar. La gente observaba con verdadero terror, temblando de miedo y de frío, como cada rincón de aquel lugar que en alguna forma amaban se encendía y estallaba en una oleada de fuego y humo dejándolos desamparados. El pesado olor que emanaba aquella enorme hoguera conformada de carne y maderos viejos impregnaba el ambiente aumentando así la desesperación y el dolor de todos, provocando incluso que algunos cayeran en crisis de histeria que debían ser apaciguados como fuera.

Sin embargo no tenían otra opción que sentarse a mirar como se quedaban sin nada, como todas sus posesiones, por muy escasas que fueran, se volvían nada, como todos sus recuerdos y los vestigios de lo que fue su vida se iban junto con el humo para no volver jamás.

El plan era que se les trasladara al distrito trece, pero las naves de los rebeldes no podían arribar hasta que los aerideslizadores del Capitolio volvieran a su base. Después de varios minutos terribles y agotadores, la flota pareció recibir la orden por que, tan sutiles y raudas como llegaron, se alejaron de lo que fuera el distrito doce con dirección a la capital.

Fue del modo que minutos después arribaron las naves de los rebeldes, descendiendo una a una en el bosque y haciendo subir en ellas a los refugiados. Con cada grupo de sobrevivientes iban algunos de los hombres de Casey, con la misión de integrar a los nuevos miembros del trece a su nueva vida, pero los Hamato, las O'neil y el mismo Casey aun permanecían ahí, renuentes a dejar el bosque hasta que la última persona fuese rescatada, lo cual ocurrió hasta varias horas después. Se hallaban ayudando a abordar al último grupo cuando uno de los rebeldes a bordo salió del aerodeslizador, alarmado.

—¡Tenemos compañía! ¡Viene otro aerodeslizador, por una ruta diferente, pero viene del Capitolio!—Exclamó, nervioso. Casey, Rafael y los otros rebeldes tomaron sus armas y se agruparon de inmediato mientras que Donnie, Mickey, Abril y Magda apuraban a la gente a terminar de abordar la nave.

—¡¿Qué planean hacer?!— Soltó Donatello al verlos en formación, lo cual le pareció absurdo tomando en cuenta lo que se avecinaba. —¡¿Acaso piensan que pueden tirar el aerodeslizador a balazos?! —

— Es obvio que no lo lograríamos, pero por lo menos detendremos esa cosa hasta que nuestra nave se vaya. — Replicó Casey secamente.

—Donnie; tú, Mickey, Abril y Magda suban con los otros y lárguense de aquí.

—¡Claro que no! — Replicó el joven genio con firmeza. —¡No vamos a dejarte solo!

—¡Pero no están armados... y no saben tirar! —Se apresuró a añadir Rafael pues Mickey ya se hallaba con ellos y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el mayor ya se imaginaba lo que su hermanito diría, que les dieran armas.—¡Serán más útiles ayudando a la gente, vayan con ellos!

—¡No te dejaremos, así que ni insistas! — Alegó Mickey con necedad, comenzando a provocar un tic nervioso en su hermano mayor. Rafa se giró de su posición para encararlos y a punto estaba de soltar una de sus consabidas reprimendas complementada con unas buenas palabrotas cuando otro de los de la nave llegó junto a ellos a toda velocidad, presentando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡No hay peligro! ¡Es de las nuestras!

—¡Debe ser el Sinsajo! — Exclamó otro de los rebeldes.

—¡¿Leo?! — Soltó Miguelángel, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, emocionado por la noticia. Pronto apareció en el cielo el anunciado aerodeslizador que descendió muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, abriendo poco después la enorme compuerta. Ahí, de pie casi al borde de la entrada, Leonardo miraba a sus hermanos. Aun vestía el mono elástico de la arena, destrozado y quemado, casi hecho jirones; su antebrazo derecho se encontraba vendado y sus manos y parte de su rostro presentaba algunas quemaduras no muy graves. Pese a lo deplorable de su aspecto, el chico al ver a sus hermanitos esbozó una enorme sonrisa y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, bajo corriendo de la aeronave para ir a su encuentro.

—¡Leo! — Gritó Mickey olvidándose por completo de la discreción y se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hermano mayor, salvando la última distancia de un salto, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Leonardo que lo estrechó fuertemente girándolo en el aire, recibiendo luego a Donnie y a Rafa que les cayeron de golpe haciéndolos caer sobre la hierba, los cuatro riendo y llorando, estrechándose entre sí con fuerza y deseosos de no volver a separarse nunca. Luego se acercaron Abril y Magda. Los chicos les abrieron espacio y estas se unieron al abrazo con la misma alegría.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó el muchacho, revisándolos a todos con la mirada y reparando en la quemadura en el antebrazo de Abril. — ¡Tu brazo! — Soltó con alarma.

—No es nada, de hecho ya estoy bien.

—Pero tú... —Musitó Mickey angustiado al ver el vendaje en el brazo de su hermano y las quemaduras en su cara y sus manos. Leo al notarlo, esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No es nada, ni siquiera duele.

—El último de los refugiados ya se encuentra en la nave. —Interrumpió Casey, llegando junto a ellos aun cargando su arma. —Ya podemos volver también.

Leonardo miró hacia el distrito, más allá de la alambrada. Las llamas aun se levantaban alimentadas por las ruinas y consumiéndolo todo. Avanzó un poco más, sin poder quitar los ojos de aquella marea rojiza coronada por el oscuro y denso humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo dando una visión de lo que era el infierno en la tierra.

Ese lugar había sido su hogar. Siempre hubieron penas, tragedias, dolor, pero aun así aquel sitio había sido en donde había crecido, donde él y sus hermanos jugaron, aprendieron, sobrevivieron, pero en especial, donde fueron felices por casi doce años a lado de su padre.

Ahora todo quedaba reducido a cenizas, no quedaba nada, sólo los recuerdos y una hoguera consumiéndolo todo, más la imagen de la desesperanza y del miedo, la clara muestra de lo que aquel en el poder podía hacer si te atrevías a contradecirle como él y los rebeldes habían hecho.

Sintió que le tomaban del brazo izquierdo, se giró un poco y vio que Mickey se había abrazado de él. Detrás del menor se acercó Donatello, abrazándolos a ambos; Rafael se acercó después, colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de su hermano mayor. Todos se quedaron observando los restos de su hogar.

—Debemos irnos.— Murmuró Casey acercándose a ellos, algo renuente a interrumpir aquel momento entre los hermanos, pero sin tener otra opción. Leonardo asintió lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que en su mirada aún se reflejaban las llamas que terminaban de destruir el viejo distrito.

Ahora que el aerodeslizador proveniente del Capitolio se encontraba ahí, los Hamato y las O'neil decidieron hacer el viaje junto a su hermano. Casey, dando las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres, optó por ir con la comitiva del Sinsajo camino a su nuevo hogar.

—Vaya, llevaremos pasajeros extra, que dicha. — Murmuró Haymitch al ver abordar a los chicos, en especial a Casey con quien aun no lograba congenear bien; el muchacho le dedicó una mueca de desagrado mientras tomaba asiento, acomodando su arma entre sus pies. Rafael se acercó sonriendo al viejo tributo, el cual le correspondió la sonrisa al tiempo que se palmeaban los hombros mutuamente.

—Gracias por mantenerlo a salvo. — Le dijo el chico a Haymitch; este esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—No fui yo sólo.

Rafa miró de reojo a Plutarch. En su expresión no había señales de sorpresa alguna, por lo que Leo dedujo que quizá su hermano ya sabía de la complicidad del Vigilante en jefe. Por otro lado, el resto de su familia parecía algo cohibida al estar por primera vez en el interior de un aerodeslizador y rodeados de tanta gente desconocida. Tyler y el señor Miyamoto se acercaron a ellos, presentándose como era debido y dedicándoles sonrisas amistosas. Plutarch, por su parte, se acercó a la puerta que daba hacia la cabina y dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos; al instante esta se abrió dando paso a una mujer joven, quizá de unos treinta y tantos que vestía si bien no con la extravagancia de Effie, si con el gusto exagerado del Capitolio.

Cuando la mujer salió de la cabina y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Leo cayó en la cuenta; miró a todos lados y luego hacia Haymitch. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Plutarch se le adelantó.

—Quiero presentarles a Fulvia, ella ha sido mi asistente en el Capitolio por años, nos ayudará ahora que estemos en el distrito trece.

—¿Dónde está Effie? — Preguntó Leo de repente.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Dónde está Effie? — Repitió el chico recalcando sus palabras.

—Lo siento, me temo que la señorita Trinket no pudo venir con nosotros. — Respondió Fulviaa con serenidad. Leonardo arrugó el ceño.

—¿No pudo o no quisieron? — Insistió el muchacho. Haymitch se paró detrás suyo, con los brazos cruzados. Al parecer él tampoco estaba al tanto de la ausencia de la loca acompañante.

—No se pudo. —Dijo Plutarch, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. —Bien, cuando lleguemos al distrito trece... — Siguió hablando el hombre, tratando de dejar el tema de lado, pero Leonardo sólo tenía dos cosas en mente.

Una, al parecer sólo habían cargado con aquellos que les parecían útiles, sobre todo si ya habían cumplido su parte; si él no fuera importante para la rebelión le habrían dejado en la arena, a merced de la gente de Saki, para que lo matarán o torturarán... Como Johanna.

Seguro sólo por eso su familia estaba ahí, por que si no los hubiesen llevado con ellos él se habría negado a ir al distrito trece. Aquello daba lugar al otro pensamiento.

No debía confiar en lo absoluto en Coin, pues hasta ahora parecía querer mover las piezas de su tablero casi igual que Saki.

Y pretendía que él fuese una de esas piezas.

...

El aerodeslizador se hallaba sobrevolando el distrito trece. una pila desolada de sucios edificios en ruinas que se sostenía en la soledad de aquello que se podía considerar los límites de Panem. La nave pasó de largo por encima de aquel pueblo fantasma, llegando a los límites y descendiendo dentro de un hángar subterráneo cuya compuerta se había abierto en cuanto anunciaron su llegada.

Al tocar tierra la puerta se abrió. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Haymitch y Tyler se asomaron un poco para ver el lugar, aquel mundo subterráneo que era el actual distrito trece; largos túneles burdamente tallados en la roca e iluminados con lámparas colocadas en la parte superior de las paredes y a lo largo de los corredores, pisos metálicos que resonaban a cada paso que se daba en ellos y algunos salones con techos abovedados, también tallados en la roca y que se hallaban interconectados a los otros pasillos, en los cuales también habían corredores aledaños hechos en metal. Rafael y el señor Miyamoto, esbozando unas sonrisita, observaban la estupefacción de los recién llegados, después de todo, ellos ya tenían tiempo viviendo en ese lugar y se encontraban acostumbrados a aquellas extraordinarias estructuras.

—Bienvenidos al distrito trece. — Dijo Casey con la misma sonrisita que los otros dos tenían en sus rostros. Todos comenzaron a descender del aerodeslizador al tiempo que un equipo médico ingresaba para llevarse a Finnick, Beetee y Cashmere a la enfermería.

Detrás del equipo médico apareció un pequeño escuadrón. Al momento de verlos, Leo se tensó, pues inevitablemente le recordaron a los agentes de la paz que se encargaban de escoltarlo cuando era un Tributo. Plutarch se paró a su lado y el líder de la tropa se adelantó a los suyos.

—Venimos para escoltarlos, la presidenta Coin quiere verlo. — Dijo señalando a Leo con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias caballeros. — Replicó Plutarch con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción; se giró para mirar al muchacho. —Vamos. — Le instó con voz amable y la misma gran sonrisa. Leonardo comenzó a avanzar seguido por su familia y amigos.

Recorrieron varios pasillos más, los cuales a pesar de las lámparas, daban la sensación de hallarse sumergidos en la penumbra. El sonido metálico de sus pasos retumbando sobre el piso era el único ruido que los acompañaba, ya que nadie parecía querer decir nada, ya fuera por que el lugar les imponía el silencio o bien por que no había nada que decir.

Llegaron ante la gran puerta metálica que Rafael conocía tan bien por haber sido llamado tantas veces ante ella. El líder del escuadrón llamó y pronto se le dio el permiso para entrar. La gran oficina se abrió, ante ellos. Detrás de un escritorio hecho también de metal, se encontraba sentada una mujer. Parecía ser de estatura mediana y complexión delgada; su rostro delataba que no era mayor de los cuarenta años, aunque sus cabellos, largos, lacios y sueltos, eran grises, o mejor dicho, plateados. Sus facciones denotaban a una persona seria, centrada y calculadora, pues en cuanto miró a Leonardo y a la comitiva extra que le acompañaba, arqueó ligeramente la ceja izquierda al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

—No era necesario que vinieran todos. — Señaló Coin mirándolos, en especial a Rafael, con quien no llevaba la mejor de las relaciones. — Toma asiento, muchacho. — Le dijo a Leo, sin dejar de mirarlo e indicándole con la mano la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias, estoy bien de pie.

—Insisto. — Coin lo miraba fijamente, de manera serena y casi fría. Leo, pensando que sería tonto e infantil mantener una discusión por algo como eso, optó por aceptar el ofrecimiento.

—Supongo que ya te han puesto al tanto sobre todo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Más o menos, aún no me lo han explicado en su totalidad.

Coin se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, esbozando una media sonrisa y volviendo a arquear una ceja.

—Bien, cómo ya debes saber, desde tu primera participación en los juegos la gente de los distritos se ha movilizado; tu acto con aquella pobre loca caló hondamente en todos.

—No fue un "acto". — Replicó Leonardo, molesto también por la forma tan despectiva con la que Coin se había referido a Belle; y no es que la pobre gata no se hubiera vuelto loca, por desgracia así había sido, sino por el tono de voz que usó para decirlo, pues tal parecía que para ella, lo que un Tributo pudiese vivir en la arena no era motivo suficiente para perder la razón... como casi todos habían hecho en mayor o menor grado.

—Lo sé. —Replicó Coin sin darle mayor relevancia. —Lo importante es que por alguna razón eso conmovió a la gente al grado de despertar y atreverse a pelear por lo que les pertenece. Supongo que tu hermano y el soldado Jones te han puesto al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en los distritos.

El chico asintió, Coin continuó.

—Por años, el distrito trece se ha estado preparando para la guerra, para el momento en que podamos librar al país de Saki y su estirpe; pero no podíamos hacerlo nosotros solos, a pesar de nuestra preparación y nuestro armamento, aun éramos sólo unos cuantos contra todo un país, Saki nos llevaba la ventaja al tener no sólo al Capitolio, su armamento y sus soldados, sino también a los distritos cautivos y temerosos que le sustentan, si la gente no estaba dispuesta a dejar su miedo y darle la espalda al Capitolio, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada.

Coin se levantó de su silla y con las manos en la espalda, comenzó a caminar dando la vuelta a su escritorio.

— Desde que el Capitolio intentó destruirnos hemos sobrevivido con mucho esfuerzo. Nuestros ancestros crearon este mundo subterráneo que nos permitió salvarnos, pero aun así precisamos de cosas y servicios que no poseíamos. Con el tiempo logramos hacer pequeños cultivos que nos permitieron tener alimento y conforme nos atrevimos a infiltrarnos en los distritos no sólo logramos obtener otros recursos que necesitábamos, sino que conseguimos encontrar gente valiosa que decidió venir con nosotros y aportar sus talentos a la causa, fue así cómo obtuvimos metal, energía y otras cosas. — La mujer se detuvo frente a una de las paredes de su oficina y se giró hacia los otros. —Sin embargo, aun no era suficiente, no conseguíamos que la gente abandonara el miedo y se uniera a nosotros. Cualquier intento era infructuoso o acababa con traiciones y la inmediata muerte de los interesados.

Leonardo sintió un estremecimiento, pues así era como habían creído perder a Rafa. Miró de soslayo y notó como su hermano apretaba los puños, seguro recordando aquel horrible día donde todos sus amigos habían sido ejecutados junto a él.

—Era necesario algo que uniera a la gente... Aunque no sabíamos como lograríamos algo así; entre nosotros para reconocer a otros aliados comenzamos a usar al sinsajo como símbolo, por ser la muestra perfecta de la supervivencia en contra de los deseos del Capitolio, por eso una contraseña de los rebeldes era "caminar por la senda del sinsajo", poco a poco esa idea se hizo más fuerte y se arraigó en el pensamiento de todos... Y luego llegaste tú.

Coin volvió al asiento detrás de su escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos posando sus brazos sobre él y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

—Apareciste ahí con una condena de muerte, llevabas en tu ropa esa insignia y sobreviviste cuando el Capitolio quería que murieras... Y no sólo eso, mostraste compasión por esa chica cuando todos los demás sólo pensaban en aniquilarse entre ellos.

—No fui el único, Usagi y Tyrene...

—Sobreviviste. —Le interrumpió Coin tan seria como siempre.— Fuiste compasivo, impactaste a la nación entera y portabas ese símbolo, por eso todos comenzaron a llamarte " Sinsajo", los inspiraste, empezaron a movilizarse en tu nombre aunque les costara la tortura o incluso la vida, dibujaron tu insignia en las paredes, a la vista de todos junto con consignas que jamás habríamos imaginado que alguien se atrevería a expresar. Era más que obvio que si queríamos mover a la gente te necesitábamos aquí.— Coin se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento. — Por eso te hemos traído, si hablas con la gente de los distritos, si les das aliento podrás unirlos, aumentaremos el ejército y entonces lograremos derrocar a Saki. ¿Aceptas? —Dijo al fin, mirando fijamente al muchacho.

—Es obvio que acepta. — Dijo Plutarch con una sonrisa. Leonardo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—Antes hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar.

Coin volvió a arquear una ceja, su mirada se tornó aun más fría y calculadora que antes. Después de observarlo en silencio unos segundos, dijo.

—¿Cuales son?

—Johanna, los otros vencedores, Effie...

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Leo hizo un gesto de incomprensión, ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—¿Qué hay con ellos? No lograron salir del Capitolio y...

— Y su sacrificio será valorado y por lo tanto no debe ser desperdiciado.

—¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí!

—Es probable que a estas alturas ya estén muertos.— Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Leonardo, a lo igual que al resto de su comitiva. Coin continúo. —Desde el golpe para sacarlos de la arena Los Vencedores de todo Panem se han convertido en amenazas para los dos bandos. El Capitolio los ve como posibles traidores, los pocos rebeldes de los distritos, que ahora se encuentran dispersos, los ven como posibles traidores, muchos han sido ejecutados, créeme, si eso ha hecho gente del pueblo el Capitolio no hará menos, Johanna y los Vencedores que fueron como Mentores ya deben estar muertos.

—No nos consta. — Replicó el chico con firmeza y dolor. Pensó en los Vencedores que quizá ya habían sido ejecutados... una gran pena lo embargó al imaginar a esas personas que tanto habían sufrido, encontrar un final aun peor, una sentencia por algo que no habían hecho, por algo que no habían pedido y que los persiguió hasta el fin de sus vidas. Miró fijamente a Coin.—Le propongo un trato.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Coin diera un disimulado respingo, mirando al muchacho como si hubiera osado decir una blasfemia. Leonardo no se amilanó y prosiguió.

—Seré su Sinsajo, pero a cambio quiero que se respeten algunos puntos.

Los presentes, en especial Plutarch, Cressida y el mismo Casey, se sobresaltaron al escuchar las palabras del chico. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Haymitch, Tyler y el señor Miyamoto, guardaron silencio, pero respaldando al muchacho.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner un precio por la libertad de Panem?! — Inquirió la mujer en un indignado siseo.

—No pongo precio a la libertad de Panem, pongo un precio a mi cooperación con su gente. Si no le agrada simplemente nos retiraremos y formaremos un ejército fuera de aquí.

—No tendrán armas. —Sentenció Coin.

—Es el Sinsajo, la gente se las conseguiría. — Dijo Rafael cruzándose de brazos detrás de Leo.

—Es el Sinsajo, la gente lo seguiría armada con piedras si él se los pide.— Le secundó Haymitch. Leonardo, aunque miraba firmemente a Coin, por dentro se sentía agradecido por aquel respaldo.

La presidenta del trece se quedó en silencio, observando al muchacho, sopesando aquellas palabras dichas no sólo por él, sino por los otros dos. Tardó sólo unos breves segundos y aunque su expresión facial no cambió en lo absoluto, sus ojos reflejaban el disgusto que le provocaba aquella situación.

—¿Cuales son esos puntos? — Dijo por fin con frialdad.

—Los Vencedores... Buscaremos rescatarlos en cuanto haya posibilidad...

—¡Pero...! — Interrumpió Coin, molesta.

—Buscaremos rescatarlos en cuanto haya posibilidad y no serán tratados como traidores, se les respetará la vida.

—De acuerdo. — Suspiró la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa. —¿Algo más?

—Quiero tiempo y libertad para salir a entrenar fuera del distrito cuantas veces quiera y con la gente que elija.

—Eso puede hacerse. —Aceptó, menos malhumorada.

—Y yo me encargó de Saki.

La sonrisa de Coin se amplió aun más.

—Bien, eso puede arreglarse.

—También quiero que esto sea anunciado públicamente.

—Para que no me desdiga por haberlo arreglado en privado, ¿no es así? — La mujer volvió a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. — Está bien, en cuanto se instalen y esté todo listo lo anunciaré al resto del distrito, ¿contento?

Leo asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero con el semblante sereno.

—Bien, así será. Entonces debemos comenzar a trabajar. Lo primero, después de lo ocurrido en la arena la gente de Panem cree que has muerto, debemos demostrarles que estás vivo y listo para luchar.— Coin hizo una seña a Plutarch con la cabeza, este se acercó al muchacho portando una carpeta de piel color rojiza que le entregó a Leonardo.

El chico, con dudas, tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, mirándola sin entender. Vio de nuevo a Plutarch y este le instó con una sonrisa a que la abriera, lo cual hizo al fin.

En ella habían varios bocetos en trazos finos y estilizados que mostraban a Leo ataviado con un traje. El diseño, la forma, las elegantes línea, no había duda...

—Cinna... — Susurró Leo con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes.

—Sí. — Dijo Plutarch. —Lo diseñó desde hace muchos meses atrás, dijo que lo necesitarías.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Rafael inclinándose sobre el hombro de Leo para mirar bien el diseño.— ¿Por qué demonios iba a necesitar un traje de gala para la rebelión?

—Más que un traje de gala parece un disfraz, ¿por qué va a necesitar eso?— Murmuró Casey mirando también los bocetos.

El traje era de cuerpo completo en color azul, con botas hasta la rodilla, guantes largos hasta los codos y cuello alto. Tenía una capucha doble, es decir, una elástica que se ceñía a la cabeza y otra que quedaba por encima de esa, más amplia y grande, a eso agregaba un antifaz sobre los ojos; sobre los hombros habían plumas, en la cintura un cinturón con compartimentos, en la espalda el carcaj y sobre el pecho la insignia del sinsajo.

— ¡¿Pero es que no han visto?! — Exclamó Donatello acercándose a su vez a ver los bocetos. —¡No es sólo un diseño de fantasía! Según estos apuntes es un diseño de alta tecnología... reforzado con delgadas placas de blindaje, fuertes, pero ligeras; sistema de camuflaje que cambia el color del traje de azul a negro y... ¡¿un compartimento en el hombro para una cápsula de veneno?!

—Por si lo atrapan y no hay otra escapatoria, accesible para romper de una mordida y tragarlo. He visto el traje, por eso lo sé.—Dijo Plutarch con tranquilidad, nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser necesario.

—Cinna es tétricamente genial...— Murmuró Mickey, mirando el diseño igual que sus hermanos.

Leonardo, por su parte, miraba fijamente el último boceto, el cual presentaba todos los detalles mencionados por Donnie. En una esquina de la hoja, con la fina y elegante caligrafía del estilista, habían escritas unas palabras.

"Aún sigo apostando por ti."

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Leo se humedecieran más.

—...¿Donde está, por cierto? — Decía Mickey, refiriéndose a Cinna. Leo se pasó discretamente la mano por los ojos. Coin, que no había perdido detalle de todo esto, sonrió levemente.

—Soldado Jones, acompañe al Sinsajo y su familia a su apartamento, que se pongan al corriente de las reglas del distrito.

—Sí, señora. Vamos, acompáñenme.

Leo cerró la carpeta y se puso de pie, aferrando los bocetos contra su pecho, salió junto con los suyos de la oficina de Coin.

—Me alegra que no te hayas negado, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero claro, todo será a su momento.—Decía Fulvia, la asistente de Plutarch, mientras recorrían los pasillos camino al apartamento asignado a los Hamato y las O'neil, quienes iban a quedarse junto con Rafael.— Habrá que hacerle saber a todo Panem que el Sinsajo vive y tengo grandiosas ideas para eso, ya lo verás, serás el rebelde mejor vestido y con el aspecto más grandioso de todos.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Inquirió Leo, molesto, deteniéndose a mitad del camino y girándose para mirar a la mujer. —Lo importante es lo que pueda hacer en el campo de batalla.

—¡Ya lo creo! —Le secundó Rafael. —¡Estoy ansioso por entrar en combate!

—¡Yo también! — Soltaron Mickey y Donnie al mismo tiempo. Al oírlos, tanto Leo como Rafael los miraron fijamente.

—Ustedes no van a pelear.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya lo oyeron. — Agregó Rafa. — Ustedes se quedarán aquí, ya habrá algo que puedan hacer.

—¡Eso no!

—¡No van a dejarnos aquí!

—¡Por supuesto que se van a quedar aquí! En ningún momento el plan fue que entraran en batalla, es más, si pudiera hasta Rafael se quedaría aquí.

—¡Oye!

—¡Ninguno de ustedes tendría que pasar por esta... esta... pesadilla! —Exclamó el muchacho con amargura y desazón entremezclados. — Ya es demasiado lo que han vivido, no tienen por que ver más, sólo me necesitan a mí y sólo yo me haré cargo de...

—¡Ok, Leo, basta ya de sentirte Atlas!

No sólo Leonardo se quedó callado y pasmado ante esta sentencia, sino también Rafa, Donnie, Abril y los más allegados de la comitiva, pues era Miguelángel quien había dicho esas palabras.

—Desde el día de la cosecha...— Dijo el niño mirándolo fijamente, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.—... desde el día de la cosecha tomaste en tus manos una responsabilidad que no te correspondía, tomaste mi lugar en los juegos por salvarme la vida... por que yo sé que quizá no habría durado ahí ni un día, pero... Desde ese momento has estado como el tipo ese de los libros de Donnie, Atlas, cargando el mundo por todos... Cargando mi mundo, el de Donnie, Abril el de todos y no puedes seguir así. Sé que nos amas y todo lo haces por cuidarnos y por que sientes que es tu responsabilidad evitarnos cualquier pena, pero... pero... —Un sollozo escapó de los labios del muchacho, sin embargo, continuó. —Pero no puedes hacerlo por siempre. Nosotros también estamos entrenados, ayudamos a nuestra gente a salir del distrito;somos tu familia y somos fuertes... Creo que podemos ayudarte a cargar el mundo ahora, ¿no?

Leo siguió mirando a su hermanito quien seguía con sus ojos, llorosos, fijos en él. Era obvio que él deseaba evitarles toda clase de sufrimientos, pero aun así no lograría aislarlos por siempre. La tragedia siempre había golpeado a su puerta y ellos habían dado la cara con la fuerza y entereza de un guerrero; habían salvado a toda una comunidad y se habían ganado a pulso la confianza de desenvolverse en la batalla aunque le doliera. Eran guerreros y los insultaba al negarles enfrentar el terror ellos mismos, el pelear por su familia y su mundo, tratarlos sólo como niños, obviando su estatus era una grosería y una falta de respeto que no podía hacerles más. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó y abrazó a Mickey con fuerza.

—Tienes razón... tienes mucha razón es sólo que... sólo que los quiero tanto que... la sola idea de ponerlos en peligro... yo no...

—Pues lo mismo sentimos nosotros, así que espero que lo entiendas.

Leonardo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra.

—¡Grandioso! —Intervino Fulvia, sonriendo. —De hecho, parece que era algo que Cinna veía venir por que hizo otros tres trajes como el tuyo. No con los detalles del Sinsajo, sólo los detalles técnicos de protección.

—Creo que sabía que no podrías librarte de nosotros. —Murmuró Donnie con una risita. Todos retomaron otra vez el camino al apartamento. —Por cierto Mickey, realmente me sorprendiste, ¿estuviste leyendo el libro que me regaló el profesor O'Donell?

—Sí, estaba bueno... algo enredoso, pero bueno y tenía buenas referencias. — Dijo el chico, sonriente.

—Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, aun tienen que instalarse y mientras más pronto mejor. Así podremos echar a andar el plan que hemos formado, estoy segura de que te va a encantar. —Insistió Fulvia, andando detrás de los Hamato con rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Leonardo a final de cuentas, pese a todos los altibajos y en especial, las pérdidas del día, se sentía tranquilo, feliz y con confianza. Aún no estaba seguro de cual era ese plan de Plutarch y Fulvia, tampoco sabía que ocurriría con esa guerra inminente que amenazaba con devorarlo todo, y aunque no podía dejar su angustia natural como hermano mayor a un lado, saber que su familia deseaba luchar a su lado lo llenaba de ánimo y esperanza.


	2. Oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIsclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y Hunger Games, personajes y situaciones no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird y Suzanne Colins.
> 
> Está muy oscuro
> 
> Tu reino me hizo oscuro
> 
> Soy como papel y nieve
> 
> Estoy perdido y no puedo volar
> 
> Estoy perdido, pero no solo
> 
> Las sombras en mi cabeza no necesitan la luz,
> 
> ellas están en la noche.
> 
> Kingdom
> 
> By Charlie xcx feat. Simon Le Bon.

Capitulo II

Tal y como Coin había dicho, los hermanos Hamato y las O'neil fueron llevados a su nueva morada.

Era un pequeño bunker con una reducida estancia en la cual había unos sillones, una mesa, un baño y dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas que sólo eran una plancha unida a la pared por uno de sus costados. Una de esas habitaciones sería para las O'neil, lo que significaba que los hermanos tendrían que compartir las literas de la que restaba.

Donnie y Mickey se hallaban muy felices con aquel lugar. Era pequeño, nada que ver con la casa en la Veta (que incluso era más grande que el bunker) o la gran casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Era de paredes gruesas y grises hechas con algún material sintético, escasa luz y cierta frialdad, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba; lo que más agradaba a los más jóvenes era que podían estar junto a Rafael y Leonardo después de todo ese tiempo y todos los sinsabores pasados; podrían compartir el espacio sin temor a separarse como antes, ya no más.

— ¡Yo pido esta! — Gritó Mickey adueñándose de la la cama derecha, yendo a caer sobre ella de un salto.

— Da igual. — Murmuró Donnie sin poder evitar sonreír aunque pretendía permanecer serio. — Supongo que podría usar la otra aunque depende... ¿Cómo nos repartiremos?

— Tendremos que dormir dos en cada una. — Dijo Rafa que llegaba de fuera. Había pasado a recoger sus pertenencias del búnker que ocupaba con Casey, dejándolas en el piso de la habitación.

— Yo no pienso dormir con Mickey. — Aclaró Donnie mientras el menor, tras escucharlo, le sacaba la lengua.- Patea y a veces muerde mientras duerme.

— Lo sé, no tienes que recordarmelo. — Murmuró Rafael con una media sonrisa al recordar las viejas noches en la Veta a lado de su familia. — Y ya que lo mencionas, yo también zafo.

— ¡Bah! No hace falta. — Protestó el menor. — Porque no pensaba dormir con ninguno de ustedes; yo dormiré con Leo, como en la casa de la aldea, ¿verdad?

Leo salió de su ensimismaiento y se vio de pronto observado por los demás.

— ¿Qué...? Perdón... ¿qué decían?

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió Donnie al notarlo tan ido. — Te ves pálido.

— No pasa nada. — Replicó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. — ¿Me decían algo?

— Sí, que yo dormiré contigo como hacíamos en la Aldea, así no te caerás, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Caerte? — Murmuró Rafa, mirando con su único ojo a su hermano mayor. Donatello también observó a su hermano, luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa al recordar aquella imagen de ambos dormidos juntos en la mañana en que Leo debió partir a la gira; era la primera vez que eso ocurría desde que Leo se había ido a los juegos y Donnie comprendía que, a su manera, la compañía del menor de los cuatro le hacía bien a su hermano mayor, quien levemente sonrojado desvió la mirada.

— Sí, Mickey y yo dormiremos juntos. — Fue lo único que dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Miró de nuevo de reojo, la duda se reflejó en su rostro. — Por cierto, ¿dónde está Haymitch?

— El señor Abernathy fue llevado a revisar a la enfermería, según sé lo pondrán en desintoxicación. — Interrumpió Casey entrando al cuarto. — En el distrito trece no se permiten los vicios y siendo que él es parte importante de la rebelión, ya se tenía estipulado que se le trataría su adicción al licor.— Explicó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

Leo estaba sorprendido, sin saber primero que pensar al respecto, aunque después lo pensó mejor. Quizá eso ayudaría mucho a su mentor; en el distrito doce no había día que Haymitch no estuviera totalmente alcoholizado, aunque Leo sabía muy bien el porqué de esa "adicción" como le habían denominado a su forma de evadir a los malos recuerdos y las penas del pasado; sin embargo él estaba consciente de que eso perjudicaba completamente la salud de aquel hombre, por lo que quizá el tratarlo contra ella era, después de todo, una buena idea.

Casey miró a los chicos y sonrió. — Y bien, ¿Les gusta?

— Es perfecto, muchas gracias, señor Jones. — Respondió Leonardo, con una reverencia ante Casey, lo cual dejó al muchacho mudo para luego balbucear con nerviosismo.

— No... no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, es lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros por ti.

— ¡Pff! Por favor, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir con eso? — Soltó Rafa, aguantándose la risa.

— Oye, tu hermano es una figura importante, sólo le muestro respeto.

— Pero no es necesario. — Dijo ahora Leo, apenado por aquella forma que el chico del distrito trece tenía para tratarle.

— Lo sé, eso lo hace más genial. — Replicó el humano. En ese momento, Abril y Magda entraban en la habitación. Casey miró a la pelirroja y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los hermanos, apenado. — Eh... bueno, si gustan después de instalarse, pueden bajar conmigo a cenar. A estas horas ya están los comedores cerrados, pero sé que a la presidenta Coin no le importara tratándose de ustedes.

— La verdad yo no tengo hambre, ¿y ustedes? — Soltó Rafa haciendo un mohín. No negaba que la comida del distrito trece era peor que nada, pero había momentos en los que, aunque fuera por una vez, era preferible no comer nada.

— Yo paso. — Dijo Donnie con disgusto sin quitar la mirada del joven humano y sus reacciones ante Abril.

— Yo estoy cansado. — Masculló Mickey entre bostezos.

— Yo tampoco tengo hambre. — Murmuró Leo. — Pero gracias de todas formas.

— ¿Ustedes? — Inquirió el chico, refiriéndose a las O'neil.

— Gracias, pero esta noche ha sido tan... horrible, que no podría ingerir bocado alguno. — Respondió Magda; Abril asintió dándole la razón a su madre.

— De acuerdo, entonces los dejo para que duerman... ¡Ah, sí! Sólo debo explicarles algunas cosas, vengan conmigo. — Les dijo, guiándolos a la entrada del bunker.

Llegaron a la puerta principal de aquel pequeño refugio de aspecto casi mecánico. La puerta, en forma ovalada y que no tocaba ni el piso ni el techo, se manipulaba gracias a una manivela redonda ubicada en el centro de la misma que hacía que una enorme barra se moviera para cerrar o abrir la puerta según se necesitara. Sin embargo, era obvio que eso no era lo que Casey quería mostrarles.

— Aquí. — Indicó el muchacho a un hueco ubicado en la pared, justo a un lado de la puerta. Junto a este agujero, cuyo interior se hallaba recubierto con metal, se encontraba un pequeño panel con algunos cuantos botones. — Todas las mañanas antes de salir del cuarto deberán poner el antebrazo en este dispositivo...

— ¿Para qué es eso? — Preguntó Mickey, observando el agujero con verdadera curiosidad.

— Es para que te impriman tu horario.

— ¡¿Imprimir?! — Soltó Donatello con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Horario?! — Soltó esta vez Mickey quien no gustaba mucho de tener su tiempo controlado.

— Así es. — Siguió Casey como si no hubiera notado la reacción de ambos chicos. — Verán, aquí...

— Nada se desperdicia en el distrito trece, ni siquiera el tiempo. — Intervino Rafael, quien cruzado de brazos y recargado contra la pared del bunker, se encontraba detrás de sus hermanos.- Por eso han instaurado este sistema de horarios, para que todos aprovechen su tiempo de la mejor manera.

— Sí, verán... — Siguió Casey, sin hacer caso ahora de la intromisión de su amigo; arremangándose para mostrarles su antebrazo izquierdo. Todos se acercaron para observar. En la piel del chico se podía leer, impreso con tinta negra, una larga columna con las horas del día y las actividades que debía llevar a cabo. A las 5 y cuarenta y cinco a. m aparecía "desayuno" a las seis y cinco a. m aparecía "prácticas con el ejército" a las siete y cuarenta y cinco aparecía "aseo", ocho a. m "preparación de operativo/rescate del distrito doce". — Normalmente a esa hora aparece el colegio, pero hoy fue un día especial. — Dijo el muchacho entre cohibido y alegre.

— ¡¿Colegio?! ¡¿Aquí también van al colegio?! — Exclamó Mickey llevándose las manos a la boca.

— Así es, podrán continuar sus estudios donde los dejaron.

— Pero creí que nos dedicaríamos por completo a la guerra. — Dijo ahora Abril, casi tan pasmada como Miguel Ángel.

— Y así será. — Afirmó Rafael. Casey quiso refutarle, pero Rafa le echó una de sus acostumbradas miradas.

— Eso lo decide la presidenta Coin, pero no se preocupen, lo que ella tenga a bien decirles aparecerá en sus horarios de mañana, no se preocupen.

— ¿Y esa cosa se quita? — Volvió a preguntar Miguel Ángel, mirando el brazo de Casey con horror.

— ¿Esto? ¡Oh, sí! Dura hasta la hora de la ducha y se quita con el agua.

— La cual también está programada. — Añadió Rafael.

— Esto es horrible... — Murmuro Mickey pasmado, sobre todo porque con su mente dispersa se le iba a complicar seguir un horario por muy tatuado temporalmente que lo tuviese en el brazo. Ya veía venir la de regañinas que le esperaban.

Leo miró el aparato, pensativo. Un horario impuesto por a haber puesto sus condiciones y haber doblegado en cierto modo, el poder que la presidenta quería imponer sobre él, aun ella parecía tener la última palabra sobre todo y eso le preocupaba. Entendía que ese era el sistema que habían encontrado en el distrito trece para sobrevivir y que la única forma de salir adelante como hasta ahora lo habían hecho era sólo con esa estricta y férrea disciplina (si alguien sabía de disciplina era él), pero que ella les organizara un horario de actividades a todos... a él, era como una forma de indicarle que pese a todo quería tener el control por muy ínfimo que este fuera.

— Te voy a extrañar en el bunker. — Dijo Casey acercándose a Rafael.

— Lo sé. — Replicó socarronamente la tortuga para luego sonreír y abrazar a su amigo que también le devolvió el gesto, despidiéndose de él y depués de los demás para dejar que descansaran. Tras turnarse para tomar una ducha y después de dar las buenas noches; las O'neil y los Hamato se repartieron en las habitaciones en lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Leonardo, con Mickey acurrucado junto a él, se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo acontecido en aquellos días terribles... en aquel en particular.

Pensaba en los Tributos caídos en la arena, aquellos que dieron todo para poder liberarle y hacerle llegar hasta el distrito trece, pensó en la gente del distrito doce que no pudo salvarse al bombardeo y aquellos que, igual que su familia, habían debido dejar todo lo que conocían atrás para integrarse a este mundo nuevo con un destino incierto.

Y pensaba en Effie, en Johanna, Annie, todos aquellos que fueron dejados atrás. ¿Qué les estarían haciendo en el Capitolio? Effie quizá estuviese a salvo al ser una capitalina, pero ¿Y Johanna? ¿Y los otros Vencedores? Al ser vistos como traidores seguro estaban siendo torturados para sacarles información... una información que seguramente no poseían.

Y acabarían muertos... muertos, igual que Cinna.

Trató de dormir ya que si bien no sabía que le deparaba la mañana, sí sabía que necesitaría recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles para afrontarlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero volvió a abrirlos casi de inmediato mientras miraba el techo de la habitación y las estrechas paredes, las cuales le parecían cada vez más cercanas.

Cerró los ojos otra vez y se acurrucó aún más contra su hermanito... Debía dormirse, debía hacerlo ya.

La mañana llegó, anunciada por una serie de altavoces por los cuales una monótona voz femenina les anunciaba a todos los habitantes del distrito trece que eran las cinco y media y debían iniciar el día.

Rafael se levantó casi en el acto. Los meses de rutina en el distrito trece le habían formado ya la costumbre de abrir los ojos en cuanto el "despertador" sonaba, en especial porque al compartir el bunker con Casey no había posibilidad de ignorar tal cosa. Mickey y Donnie, agotados por lo vivido ayer, tardaron en abrir los ojos y aún más en incorporarse; Leonardo por su parte se paró casi a la par de Rafael.

Pero eso fue porqué prácticamente no había dormido nada.

— Buenos días. — Saludó Abril saliendo de la habitación, seguida por su madre.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — Repuso Mickey, frotándose los ojos para espabilarse y dando luego un largo bostezo.

— No lo sé, sólo quería ser optimista.

— Te diré que tienen de buenos, Mickey. — Dijo Donnie, saliendo detrás de su hermano mientras terminaba de cerrar la cremallera del mono gris que ahora todos debían vestir y que Casey les había dejado antes de irse. — Estás vivo... y eso es más de lo que muchos otros pueden decir.

— Cielos hermano, sí que tienes una forma muy brusca de decir las cosas. — Replicó Miguelito con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando a su hermano mayor. Abril esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Donatello tenía razón, a diferencia de otros del distrito doce que no lo lograron, ellos por lo menos tenían la oportunidad de ver un día más.

— Debemos ir a desayunar. — Soltó Rafael, saliendo detrás de ellos y dirigiéndose al dispositivo junto a la puerta, metiendo en él el antebrazo. El aparato hizo un breve pitido y luego un largo y bajo siseo hasta que dejó de hacer ruido. Rafa sacó su extremidad del aparato; su piel ya mostraba una columna de texto en letra pequeña y tinta negra. El chico le echó un vistazo con desinterés, frunciendo luego el ceño. Miró a Leonardo que acababa de lavarse el rostro intentado borrar los signos del cansancio y ahora yacía a un lado suyo. Rafael se hizo a un lado indicándole que debía hacer lo mismo que él.

Leonardo miró el aparato y con algo de recelo se acercó y colocó su antebrazo en él, este volvió a emitir un pitido y luego hizo aquel ruido de siseo hasta que cesó. El muchacho sacó su extremidad y miró la lista, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Colegio?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame ver eso! — Exclamó Mickey, tomando la mano de Leo y dándole tal jalón que casi lo tira. Alrededor de Miguel Ángel se juntaron Abril y Donnie para poder mirar. Ahí se hallaba claramente marcado "ocho a. m: colegio, doce p. m: receso, doce y quince p. m: vuelta a clases, dos y cuarenta y cinco: fin de jornada escolar, tres p.m: comida".

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tan pronto vamos a ir a la escuela?! — Soltó la pelirroja con desagrado. Donatello se llevó la mano al mentón con interés.

— Debo admitir que me da una gran curiosidad saber que es lo que enseñan en este lugar.

— ¡Pff! Para ti eso no será nada, seguro lograrías graduarte en tres semanas.

— Dos de hecho. — Bromeó Donnie riendo un poco.

Rafa se acercó y tomó el brazo de Leo, tirando de él nuevamente de forma en que el chico se vio nuevamente jaloneado. Observó la lista con detenimiento hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y luego la comparó con la suya.

— Tienes consejo de guerra a las tres y cuarenta y cinco.

— ¿Qué? — Soltarón los otros tres de nuevo, volviendo a tomar el brazo del muchacho y volviendo a tirar de él.

— ¡Oigan, ya basta de eso!

— Cierto, aquí está. — Murmuró Abril, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Leo. Mickey, animado, se acercó al aparato y metió su antebrazo en él. El proceso se repitió y al finalizar sacó su extremidad revisando la lista con curiosidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aquí no viene ningún consejo de guerra! — Reclamó el chiquillo siendo ahora él el que era tironeado por Donnie, Abril e incluso Leo. Donatello se acercó al aparato e hizo lo que sus hermanos para luego mirar con curiosidad, acercándose a los otros para intentar evitar en lo posible los jaloneos. En su lista tampoco aparecía una cita con el cosejo de guerra. Luego fue el turno de Abril con el mismo resultado.

— Tampoco en la mía está. — Les dijo Rafa cuando todos revisaban nuevamente el horario de la chica. Los demás iban a jalar al muchacho, pero este les puso el alto con un ademán de la mano y dando un paso atrás para poner distancia; luego se acercó y mostró su horario voluntariamente.

— Es cierto, no lo tienes.

— ¡¿Pero sí tienes prácticas con el ejército?! — Soltó Abril, mirando con asombro el brazo de Rafa y luego mirándolo a él. — ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos eso?

— Por que por lo visto sólo los consideran civiles, tendrán que pedir ser incluidos para participar en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo me molesta lo del consejo de guerra, que sólo Leo haya sido convocado. Pensé que podría ser por que Coin me tiene ojeriza, aunque es general; quizá sea por lo mismo, que les consideran civiles y no soldados, pero aún así me molesta, no confío en esa perra.

— ¡Rafael! — Soltó Magda escandalizada por las palabras del muchacho.

— Lo siento Mag, pero créeme, pronto entenderás porque lo digo.

— No es la palabra adecuada. — Intervino Leonardo, ganándose que su hermano le mirara, torciendo el gesto. — Pero entiendo porqué lo dices. Tras esto, Rafael esbozó una sonrisa de lado. — Hablaré con Coin durante la sesión del consejo, le diré que ustedes quieren ayudar. — Les prometió el muchacho, logrando de esa forma que todos se sintieran más tranquilos. Después de que Magda, quien era la que faltaba, obtuviera su horario, salieron todos juntos del bunker.

El horario marcaba el desayuno a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco minutos, por lo que se dirigieron al comedor. El lugar era oscuro y sobrio, con largas mesas blancas y bancas hechas de metal de la misma extensión que las mesas. En la esquina derecha del recinto se hallaba un gran mostrador donde algunas personas con cofias, pero con el mismo mono gris, servían los alimentos. Entre ellos, Leo distinguió una cara gratamente conocida, la de una mujer mayor, pequeña y delgada que al verlo esbozó una enorme sonrisa carente de algunos dientes.

— ¡Sae! — Exclamó el muchacho en un susurro, correspondiendo a la sonrisa y devolviendo con la mano el saludo que la mujer le daba agitando la suya.

Una vez formados en la fila, cuando les llegó su turno de ser servidos, Sae la grasienta, la vieja cocinera del Quemador, pidió a su compañero de las cocinas que le permitiera encargarse de ellos.

— ¡Oh, Sae! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! — Exclamó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos del Quemador y saber que se habían salvado, o por lo menos esperaba que Sae no hubiese sido la única, le daba una gran alegría.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡No sabes... también me da gusto verte, saber que estás bien! — Agregó la mujer ampliando aun más su desdentada sonrisa con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro; casi deseando poder salir de detrás del mostrador para darle al chico un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Pero... estás en las cocinas?

— Así es. Al llegar me revisaron los médicos de aquí, me curaron unos cuantos raspones que tenía y me dieron el alta. Me dieron también un bunker que comparto con Ripper. — Al oír esto, Leonardo sonrió aun más, pues le daba gusto saber que Ripper, la proovedora de licor blanco del Quemador, seguía con vida. — Como les dije que tengo experiencia cocinando me dieron trabajo aquí. Estaré un tiempo en la línea, pero pronto me pasaran a las cocinas.

— ¿En serio les echaste esa mentirota? No eres tan buena cocinando. — Soltó una voz masculina proveniente de detrás de los muchachos. Leo, al reconocerla, se giró, encontrándose con Darius y Purnia que se hallaban formados atrás de ellos, ataviados también con los monos grises. El chico sonrió aun más ampliamente si era posible al tiempo que estos le devolvían la sonrisa; Purnia agitaba ligeramente su mano a modo de saludo.

— ¡Qué alegría! — Soltó Leo acercándose a ellos y abrazando al ex agente de la paz con fuerza, aunque debido a lo bajito que Leo era, debió dar un salto para alcanzar a rodear el cuello del hombre. Este le abrazó con fuerza para luego ceder el turno a Purnia; el muchacho soltó a Darius y abrazó a la joven con la misma efusividad. — ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos aquí!

— ¡También nos da gusto verte! — Repuso la mujer tomando de los hombros al muchacho y apartándolo un poco para poder mirarlo mejor; pasó su mano por el rostro del chico. — ¿Has estado bien?

— Sí. — Dijo este con seguridad mientras que Rafael lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja. — ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué...?

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. — Le detuvo Darius. — Estamos bien, nos dieron un bunker que compartimos con nuestras familias y nos hemos ofrecido para ser parte del ejército.

— Hay quienes nos miran feo y nos tienen desconfianza, por haber sido agentes. — Agregó Purnia. — Sin embargo la Presidenta Coin nos dio un voto de confianza por haber ayudado a los rebeldes a entrar al distrito doce y asistir la evacuación de la gente. Ella es muy buena. — Agregó con una triste sonrisa.

— Sí, lo es... — Murmuró el muchacho.

— No quiero interrumpir, de veras, pero detienen la fila y les llamarán la atención.— Dijo Sae. Ante esto los otros acercaron sus charolas y recibieron su comida más una sonrisa de la anciana, todos excepto Darius pues la mujer en lugar de sonreírle le apuntó acusatoriamente con el cucharón por la broma de hacía rato.

Se adentraron entre las mesas algo desorientados, como niños en escuela nueva durante su primer día. Rafael soltó una risita y se adelantó al grupo.

— Por aquí. — Susurró mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas, ubicada en el rincón izquierdo del lugar. Ahí se encontraba Casey quien, alegremente, agitaba el brazo para llamar su atención. — No era necesario que hicieras eso, soperutano, ya sabía donde estabas.

— ¡Tú sí, pero ellos no! Quería que no se perdieran en el comedor.

— Pero ellos vienen conmigo, ¿o lo olvidaste?

— ¡Pero pueden perderse fácilmente si son guiados por ti! — Alegó el muchacho, empezando a levantarse tratando de parecer intimidante ante la socarrona tortuga que sólo rodaba el ojo mientras abría y cerraba una de sus manos al tiempo que murmuraba un "bla, bla, bla" de manera desinteresada, haciendo exasperar al humano que estaba a punto de darle un zape a su compañero.

— Casey - san, recuerda que los disturbios están prohibidos. — Dijo una tranquila y serena voz. Leo se giró encontrándose con el señor Miyamoto quien venía acompañado de Tyler Butler, ambos ataviados con los monos grises y cargando sus respectivas charolas.

— ¡Miyamoto -san! — Susurro el muchacho, sonriendo al verlo para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia ante ambos hombres, los cuales le correspondieron, el conejo con la serenidad y ceremonia debidas, el humano con una ligera inclinación y una sonrisa; luego ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa. — Miyamoto- san, Señor Butler, permítanme presentarles a mi familia. Él es Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Donatello, ellas son Abril y Magda, y ellos son Darius y Purnia, que son como de la familia.

— Miyamoto Shinzo, mucho gusto. — Dijo el conejo, con una reverencia. — Aunque ya tengo el gusto de conocer a Rafael-san. — Agregó con una sonrisa correspondida por la tortuga que añadió un ademán con su cuchara a modo de saludo.

— Tyler Butler. — Agregó el otro. — Yo sólo escuché de Rafael, pero no tenía el gusto hasta ahora, a lo igual que con todos ustedes.

— Mucho gusto. — Replicó Donnie a nombre de todos. — Quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi hermano, por ayudarlo a llegar aquí con nosotros de nuevo.

— Él hizo más por nosotros, créeme. — Repuso Tyler, provocando que Leo se cohibiera, pues aún le costaba aceptar que aquel hombre que todo ese tiempo parecía querer matarlo con la mirada ahora dijera que le debía algo a él. El señor Miyamoto asintió, dándole la razón a su compañero de distrito, posando después su mano en el hombro de Leo, a quien tenía a un lado. El chico le miró y le sonrió agradecido.

— Todos le debemos algo. — Añadió animosamente Casey, provocando que Rafael hiciera de nuevo ojo de espiral al tiempo que Leonardo parecía encojerse aún más en su asiento, como queriendo desaparecer de la vista de todos. El tiempo bajo las cámaras y reflectores no le había servido en lo absoluto para acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.

— ¡Újule! ¿Así nos vas a guiar a la guerra? Tienes que acostumbrarte a ser el centro de todas las miradas. — Soltó Rafa casi riendo al ver el las reacciones de su hermano. Leo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se irguió un poco y se concentró en su comida, tratando de hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de Rafael.

— No le hagas caso. — Intervino Casey. — Está celoso porque a él nadie lo seguiría ni a la esquina.

— Con esa cara de bandido ¿quien lo haría? — Añadió Darius, haciendo rabiar a la tortuga.

— ¡Bah! Eso no importa, soy un excelente guerrero, con eso basta. — Se defendió socarronamente el muchacho. — Además tú ni hables, Jones, admite que extrañaste mi compañía en el bunker.

— ¿Has oído esa expresión que dice "más vale solo que mal acompañado"? — Replico el humano, ganándose que la tortuga le mirara de manera amenazadora.

— ¿Estás solo? — Soltó Abril de repente con curiosidad. — ¿Y tu famlia?

— No tengo. — Respondió el otro tratando de sonar natural. — Mi madre era soldado, mi padre médico; pero hace unos años hubo aquí en el distrito una epidemia de varicela que arrasó con la mayor parte de la población y dejó esteriles a muchos otros. Mi madre y mi hermana enfermaron y murieron, mi padre aguantó más, pero también sucumbió; yo me salvé porque en cuanto dieron indicios de la enfermedad mi padre y los otros doctores armaron una cuarentena en el nivel treinta... se encuentra más abajo del distrito, yo no estaba enfermo y me hizo quedarme aquí arriba, sólo supe que habían muerto cuando se leyó la lista de bajas.

— ¡Oh, eso es horrible! — Exclamó la pelirroja con verdadera pena. — Lo siento mucho.

— Está bien... hace mucho que pasó eso... ya lo superé. — Dijo el chico en un susurro con una triste sonrisa, señal de que en realidad aun le dolía el recordarlo.

— ¡Hey, Jones, mira se parece a ti después de los entrenamientos! — Soltó Rafa, mostrando en su cuchara una enorme porción de pure de papa con forma extraña. El humano esbozó una sonrisa de lado. — Quedas hecho puré y eres toda una papa para el ejercicio.

— ¡Ja, ja! — Replicó irónicamente el muchacho. — Y este se parece a ti. — Añadió, levantando una cucharada del guisado de la mañana, una plasta verdacea hecha de vegetales y de textura babosa. — ¡Mira, está igualita! — Soltó Casey, riendo mientras Rafa amenazaba con lanzarle la cucharada de puré de papa.

— Hey, niños. — Intervino el señor Miyamoto. — Recuerden que no deben jugar con la comida.

— Sí, señor. — Murmuraron ambos chicos volviendo a enfocarse en sus platos para terminar su desayuno.

Leonardo observó todo eso con una ligera sonrisa. Comprendió que la intervención de Rafa molestando a Casey era para animar al muchacho ante los tristes recuerdos; le agradaba ver que su hermano había formado aquella amistad tan profunda, que ambos se habían hecho compañía en los momentos duros y dificiles; además de que escuchar como Miyamoto-san les llamaba la atención y ambos atendían le daba una muestra de lo que era la rutina entre todos dentro del distrito, que el buen hombre también había sabido integrarse a esta; no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que se hubiese ganado el respeto de aquel par, después de todo era un hombre noble y paternal que sabía imponer disciplina de forma natural y sin hacer uso de la fuerza, eso le gustaba; y toda aquella interacción le hacía ver que ellos, por muy duro y díficil que pareciera, también podrían hacerlo, que el resto de su familia y él podrían adaptarse pronto a la vida de ese lugar.

Si tan sólo el techo fuera más alto. Pensaba mientras miraba hacia arriba de soslayo.

Al acabar el desayuno, Casey y Rafa se pusieron de pie para retirarse a las prácticas del ejército, en compañía de Darius, Purnia y el señor Buttler que ya se habían anotado, y del señor Miyamoto que también ya tenía rato de haber ingresado. Todos se despidieron de los demás con una sonrisa y la promesa de verles más tarde. Antes de irse, el conejo se acercó a Leo y puso su mano suavemente en el hombro del muchacho.

— "¿Te encuentras bien?" — Le susurró en japonés, preocupado.

— "Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias, no se preocupe". — Repuso el muchacho de la misma manera, esbozando una sonrisa que pese a todo no dejó muy convencido al señor Miyamoto ni a Rafael que observaba a la distancia. El conejo asintió no muy convencido.

— "De acuerdo... pero si necesitas hablar, sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

— "Sí, muchas gracias." — Finalizó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tanto hablaban? — Preguntó de repente Miguelito cuando el señor Miyamoto se había retirado. El niño mostraba tal cara de duda que Leo no sabía si reírse, respirar tranquilo o reñirlo por aun no saber desenvolverse en el idioma que les había enseñado su padre. Optó sólo por esbozar una sonrisa.

— Nada. Debemos irnos, tenemos que seguir con el horario. — Todos obedecieron, levantándose de la mesa.

Tras recoger sus charolas y dejarlas en el mostrador, los chicos siguieron al resto de la población al centro del distrito, pues los que no eran parte del ejército debían reunirse ahí para hacer una rutina de ejercicios antes de comenzar sus labores diarias. La gente del trece obviamente no podía darse el lujo de salir a trabajar al aire libre como las personas en el resto de Panem al vivir en el exterior, razón por la cual, Coin consideraba de vital importancia que al menos se ejercitaran unos minutos al día en aquel reducido espacio que era la denominada "plaza" del lugar.

La plaza era simplemente el centro del nivel medio del distrito, aquel que se hallaba debajo de las primeras capas de roca y túneles y arriba de dónde yacían los bunkers dónde habitaba la población; una plancha metálica rodeada de grandes paredes de piedra con balcones hechos de metal, con otro aún más grande al frente del resto, lugar donde supusieron los chicos, a juzgar por el escudo del distrito, debía ubicarse Coin cuando deseaba hablar con el pueblo, dado que siendo este el llamado "centro" del distrito, seguro también servía para reunir a la gente al dar los discursos oficiales.

Lo cual le recordó al muchacho su trato con la presidenta, haciéndole preguntarse cuando daría el anuncio de su trato.

Sin embargo no pudo pensar más en ello, pues la plaza poco a poco comenzó a llenarse del resto de los pobladores; gente y mutos de todas las edades y tamaños que ocuparon la plancha hasta casi no dejar ni un centímetro libre. Leonardo, algo agobiado, levantó la mirada tratando de despejarse, encontrándose con que los balcones comenzaban a llenarse de gente también.

Esto hizo que el chico se sintiera mareado. Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco. Donnie le detuvo del brazo.

— ¡Leonardo! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! — Preguntó el chico en un susurro apurado, mirando a su hermano con expectación y miedo, pues de repente había palidecido tanto y aunado a aquel trastabilleó, era más que lógico que había razones para alarmarse.

— E... Estoy bien, Donnie, no te preocupes, es sólo que...

— ¡Quizá debamos llevarte a la enfermería! — Sugirió esta vez Mickey, también angustiado por el aspecto que presentaba su hermano mayor.

— Es verdad, de hecho debiste ir junto con los otros que fueron ingresados al llegar. — Añadió Abril con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. No entendía porque mientras a Finnick, Beetee y Cashmere los habían llevado a la enfermería, a Leo se le había llevado directamente con Coin.

Donnie torció el gesto, él sí lo intuía y no le agradaba. Por lo visto para Coin lo único que importaba era empezar con la guerra, sin importar si tenía a un Sinsajo maltrecho al frente.

— No es nada, estoy bien, no se preocupen. — Trató de tranquilizarles Leonardo. Los ejercicios habían dado inicio, por lo que les indicó a sus hermanos que volvieran a sus lugares ya que si en la fila del comedor podian llamarles la atención, aquí seguramente podía ocurrir lo mismo.

Aquellos ejercicios no eran más que calistenia normal y rutinaria, lo suficiente para mantener el cuerpo en forma y activar la circulación de la sangre. Tras acabar con ellos sonó un timbre y todos comenzaron a moverse hacia su siguiente actividad según sus horarios. Magda se despidió de los chicos pues le habían asignado un trabajo en las lavanderías del distrito y se fue junto con el grupo que trabajaba en ellas. Leonardo suspiró aliviado cuando la plancha empezó a despejarse y se encaminó con sus hermanos por un largo pasillo, siguiendo a los chicos de su edad que obviamente se dirigían al colegio.

EL grupo de jóvenes se había internado por otro pasillo que descendía cada vez más, cosa que a Leo no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero se dispuso a soportar como bien pudiera; debía admitir que su cuerpo aún se hallaba resentido por los hechos ocurridos en la arena, pero confiaba que la atención recibida en el aerodeslizador después de la extracción de los juegos, sería más que suficiente para continuar; después de todo, siendo sinceros, no sólo Coin era la única interesada de comenzar con el combate, Leonardo también deseaba iniciar con todo ello, empezar con la movilización de las tropas, invadir el Capitolio, liberar a los prisioneros, luchar; hacer lo que sea que tuviesen planeado. Pensar en eso le hacía aumentar su impaciencia y nerviosismo, sobre todo porque sentía que ir al colegio era en este momento una pérdida de tiempo y mejor deberían iniciar con el consejo de guerra en lugar de esperar hasta la tarde.

El grupo siguió descendiendo a lo largo de los metálicos pasillos. Leo se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, apenas aliviada por unas cuantas lámparas incandescentes y de luz blanca distribuidas a cada diez pasos a lo largo de la ruta, por ambos lados a las orillas del techo. Aquello daba un ambiente bastante denso, pesado y agobiante. Leonardo sintió que el aire empezaba a escacear y miró disimuladamente a sus hermanos, pensando si él era el único que lo notaba o ellos también lo habían advertido.

Pero dado que ellos seguían caminando con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que aquello sólo estaba en su cabeza.

Respiró honda y disimuladamente y siguió su camino a lado de su familia. El grupo de niños y adolescentes llegó ante dos puertas las cuales se abrieron para dar paso a unos ascensores con capacidad para veinte personas. Estos se fueron ocupando ordenadamente y cerrándose para iniciar un descenso inmediato. Los Hamato y Abril esperaban su turno casi al final de la fila; Leo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver que el colegio quedaba aun más abajo de dónde se encontraban.

Volvió a respirar profundamente sintiendo de repente como el aire se hacía aún más escaso y una punzada terrible y aguda penetró en el centro de su cabeza . Cerró los ojos volviendo a sentirse mareado, pero de repente su mente se vio llena de imágenes que le agobiaron. Se sintió de nuevo como si cayera en un profundo abismo y fue tan vívido que incluso sintió que sus piernas reaccionaban nerviosamente, como tratando de afianzarse al piso. Su pecho empezó a agitarse, su corazón se aceleró y un nuevo mareo le sobrevino haciéndolo recargarse en la roca. Esperaba que el frío de esta le aliviara, pero se hallaba tibia, casi caliente. Sus manos descendieron a lo largo de la pared buscando alguna parte fría, topándose a la mitad de esta con una baranda metálica que se encontraba a lo largo del pasillo; se sostuvo de ella, aunque también se hallaba tibia, por lo que aún sentía la necesidad del alivio que sólo sentir algo frío o fresco le podía brindar.

Era como haber sido atacado por rastrevíspulas nuevamente, de hecho, las imágenes que atacaron su cabeza durante aquella alucinación en los primeros juegos volvieron como viejos fantasmas a atormentarle. Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel agujero, que luego tomó el aspecto de la mina del distrito doce... Eso no podía ser real... no era real, tenía que controlarse y enfocarse en que no era real... Pero el aire escaseaba, se terminaba; las paredes y el techo parecían acercarse cada vez más amenazando con enterrarlos a todos vivos, igual que pasó con su padre y sus compañeros de la mina... el rostro de su padre... el aire... la roca... No quería bajar ahí, no podía bajar ahí, ¡no quería bajar ahí!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Escuchó un grito largo, profundo y aterrador; un tumulto de gente a su alrededor, piernas, cuerpos, gente... muertos, todos muertos... No, se movían, no podían estar muertos, pero debían estarlo.

— ¡... ardo... Leonardo! ¡Debemos sacarte de aquí!

Era la voz de Donnie atravesando aquel terrible grito. Leo abrió los ojos, sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que los tenía cerrados como también se dio cuenta que aquel grito provenía justamente de él mismo.

Su corazón estaba al limite, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones. Todo se tornó totalmente oscuro y después... nada.

Leonardo había caído inconsciente en brazos de Donatello.


	3. El show debe continuar

Capítulo 3

El espectáculo debe continuar

En mi interior el corazón está roto

Mi maquillaje se está descarapelando

Pero mi sonrisa aún permanece.

Afuera está amaneciendo

Pero por dentro, en la oscuridad, me muero por ser libre.

The show must go on

By Queen.

Leonardo abrió los ojos lentamente.

La cabeza le daba vueltas aunque su corazón ya no estaba tan agitado, el aire parecía seguir siendo escaso y la ansiedad amenazaba volver otra vez.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Exactamente qué había pasado? No reconocía ese sitio. Trató de incorporarse, pero una mano lo contuvo al tiempo que una voz familiar le pedía tranquilizarse.

− Vamos, Leo, por favor, necesitas descansar.

− ¿Donnie...? ¿Pero qué...?

− Te desmayaste. − Respondió Abril quien se hallaba a un lado de Donatello. − Íbamos rumbo al colegio, ¿recuerdas?-

Leonardo asintió levemente. El colegio, ahora lo recordaba. Se hallaban en el distrito trece, debían integrarse a la vida de este y eso significaba seguir un horario asignado por Coin y su gente, y eso incluía asistir a la escuela.

Aunque esta se encontraba en los niveles más bajos de esa maraña de túneles interminables, justo en lo profundo, a varios niveles por debajo, donde el aire era más escaso y las paredes y techos parecían venirse encima. Leonardo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse otra vez de sólo pensarlo y eso debió notarse en su rostro porque Donnie, Mickey y Abril soltaron un grito de alarma y se apresuraron solícitos a auxiliarlo. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano, tratando de dejar claro que se encontraba bien aunque posteriormente se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Debía comenzar a controlarse si quería desenvolverse lo mejor posible en ese lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecerían dentro del distrito, así que era mejor poner un remedio antes de pasar, y hacer pasar a su familia, por otro incidente similar.

− ¡Leo! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Gritaba Rafa entrando como una tromba al búnker. Traía la pesada arma del ejército en la mano y en el rostro una expresión de angustia. Casey, Magda, Shinzo Miyamoto y Tyler Butler entraron después de él.

−Sufrió un desmayo. − Respondió Donatello quien fue el encargado de recibir el parte médico de la doctora que atendió a su hermano. − Su presión arterial bajó a causa del estrés.

−Era de esperarse, debiste ser ingresado al hospital junto con los otros al llegar como dijo Abril. −Soltó Magda, molesta, pues no le agradaba que a uno de sus pequeños se le tuviera tan desatendido y más tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sufrido los últimos días.

−No soy el único. − Replicó Leonardo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, pues tenía la garganta irritada después de aquel grito proferido durante su ataque de histeria. - El señor Butler también debió ser ingresado.

−Es verdad que yo también fui extraído de la arena, pero prácticamente salí de ella bien librado. La peor parte se la llevaron tú, Beetee, Finnick y Cashmere. −Repuso el hombre, aunque realmente Leo pensó que la peor parte la había llevado Johanna que se hallaba en manos del Capitolio.

−Pero, su brazo... − Murmuró Abril viendo en el brazo izquierdo del hombre, ya que traía las mangas del mono arremangadas y justo en la contracara del codo, un vendaje.

−Nada grave. − Negó este con la cabeza. −Me abrí la piel para sacar el rastreador de los vigilantes en cuanto saqué el de Leonardo y me alejé de él. Me curaron en el viaje de camino aquí, algo así no amerita la hospitalización, pequeña. − Le explicó a la joven con dulzura.

Rafael, botando el arma en el piso, se acercó a la cama por un lado y se sentó en ella junto a Donnie y Mickey, alrededor de Leo. Este hizo amago de incorporarse de nuevo. Para evitarle el esfuerzo, Donnie accionó el control de la cama dejándole casi sentado.

− ¡Idiota! − Masculló Rafael enojado. − Si no te sentías bien en la mañana debiste decirnos, así habría hablado con quien fuera para que tomaras unos días.

−Sé que es tonto preguntar esto, tomando en cuenta que acaba de salir de la arena, pero ¿qué fue lo que provocó esa baja de presión, Donnie? – Quiso saber Abril. El chico suspiró y miró a su hermano, un poco reacio a contestar por proteger la privacidad de Leo, pero a estas alturas podía decirse que ya era un secreto a voces y pensó que, mientras más gente estuviera enterada de todo, mejor, así podrían ayudarlo.

−Su claustrofobia. − Respondió el chico. Abril hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

−Eso no es verdad, Donnie. − Replicó Mickey con molestia. − A Leo le asustan los lugares cerrados, eso es todo.

−Eso significa claustrofobia, bobo. − Le riñó el otro, girando los ojos.

−Ustedes... ¿Lo sabían? − Murmuró el mayor aún con la voz ronca.

− ¡Pfff! ¡Por favor, Leo! ¡Claro que lo sabíamos! − Soltó Rafa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

−La padeces desde niño. − Agregó Donnie.

−Cuando la clase de primaria hacía el viaje a la mina siempre te enfermabas. −Siguió Miguel Ángel.

−Aunque no quitaba que te hicieras el valiente y aun así fueras, a pesar de que papá te insistía que te quedaras en casa. − Concluyó Rafael.

Leonardo los observó totalmente sorprendido. Nuevamente sus hermanos lo dejaban impresionado. Él los conocía perfectamente, sabía bien de los gustos y disgustos de cada uno, lo que les daba alegría o provocaba sus temores, y si bien había algunas cosillas que se le escapaban (como Rafa y sus andanzas con Haymitch y el grupo rebelde), aun así era poco lo que podía decir que no sabía de ellos.

Y sí bien sabía que los tres estaban también al pendiente de él, honestamente confiaba en poder guardarse las cosas y no demostrarlas, al menos no tanto, y si en su infancia era algo que no dominaba del todo (esconder sus sentimientos y problemas para no agobiarlos), sí fue algo que, según creía, había logrado dominar posteriormente conforme avanzaban los años. Jamás pensó que esos "detalles tan triviales" que experimentara en su niñez aún estuvieran grabados en la mente de sus hermanos y no sólo eso, sino que también le habían dado nombre y, seguramente por ello, también sabrían más de aquella condición incluso que él mismo que la padecía.

−Cuando hicimos el plan de buscarlos y traerlos aquí. − Dijo Rafael. − Pensé en eso, y temí que te diera problemas, aunque supuse que con algo de suerte se te quitaría con la fuerza de la costumbre y de hecho creí que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo... lo siento, hermano.

−Descuida, no es culpa tuya.

−Rafa, ¿cómo crees que una condición psicológica tan profunda va a quitarse de la noche a la mañana? Algo como eso requiere de mucho cuidado y un proceso terapéutico muy largo. − Replicó Donnie con cierto pesar, pues no podía evitar pensar que ese proceso debería añadirse al que Leo necesitaba para ayudarle a vivir como sobreviviente de los juegos.

Y de hecho, mirando a Rafael, se preguntaba; después de lo que a él también le había tocado vivir ¿estaría recibiendo la ayuda adecuada ahí en el distrito? ¿Le estarían apoyando para superar esos problemas?

Conociéndolo, seguro no.

−Vamos Leo, ¿Realmente creías que no te conocemos bien? ¡Sabemos todo de ti! − Soltó Miguelito alegremente y muy ufano, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. −Sé que tu color favorito es el azul, aunque no sé porque. −Agregó, haciendo un mohín de desagrado. −Que eres bueno en historia, pero pésimo en matemáticas. − El aludido iba a quejarse, pero las risas de la familia ahogaron su débil intento. − También que te encanta el bosque, que no sabes bailar, pero cantas muy bien, que eres un obseso de la limpieza al grado de volver loco a los demás, que no te salen los trabalenguas, que aún te chupabas el dedo a los cuatro años...

− ¡Mickey! − Gritó, Leo, avergonzado. Los otros se echaron a reír.

− Que sueles dudar mucho de ti mismo, no de tus habilidades de pelea, sino de las demás. − Apoyó Donnie.

−Que eres un mandón insufrible. − Terció Rafael ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Leo.

−Que no te gustan las chicas. − Añadió Mickey a la lista, provocando que Leonardo, abriera los ojos de manera desmesurada.

− ¡¿Qué?! − Soltó el chico completamente rojo.

− ¿Qué, también eso era secreto? –Dijo Abril con una risita.

−Por favor, Leo, eso era más que obvio. − Dijo Rafa de manera socarrona. − Nadie que sea tan cotizado por las chicas como tú en la escuela podría pasar de ellas... al menos yo en tu lugar, con tu popularidad, me habría tirado una diario.

− ¡Rafael! − Le riñó Magda, escandalizada por las palabras del muchacho. La tortuga hizo un gesto a modo de disculpa, pero en su sonrisita pícara delataba que obviamente no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

−Bueno, y no sólo por eso, ¡te la pasabas suspirando por Finnick Odair durante sus juegos!- Agregó Donnie, tratando de dejar de lado el comentario de mal gusto de Rafael.

−Eso no es cierto. − Murmuró Leo con un hilo de voz, más por la vergüenza que por la irritación de garganta, mientras enredaba en sus dedos la orilla de la delgada sábana y su rostro enrojecía más.

−Además, ¿acaso no es cierto que te gusta Cinna? − Soltó Abril con una sonrisita cómplice. − Pasabas horas al teléfono charlando con él, y no me vas a decir que era por trabajo.

Al oír el nombre, Leonardo se quedó helado. El jugueteo con la sábana paró y la mirada se quedó fija y baja, como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo de golpe.

− ¿Leo...? − Susurró Donnie al ver la reacción de su hermano. Rafa también lo había notado a lo igual que Miguel Ángel.

−Aun no entiendo. − Intervino Magda, quien tenía esa duda desde que el aerodeslizador que trajera a los rebeldes del Capitolio llegara por ellos al bosque. − ¿Porque Cinna no vino con ustedes? ¿Se ha quedado haciendo algo para la causa en la ciudad?

− Leo... ¿qué ocurre? −Preguntó está vez Rafael, preocupado por la expresión de su hermano, que ahora aferraba la sábana entre sus manos y a su cuerpo lo recorría un ligero temblor.

−Leo... − Susurró esta vez Mickey.

−Está muerto. − Dijo secamente el muchacho. La reacción de sus palabras en el resto de los presentes fue tal que parecía que les hubieran sacado el aire con un certero golpe en el estómago.

− ¡¿Qué dices?!

− ¡Está muerto! − Repitió, esta vez más alterado. − Justo antes de salir a la arena... Él... Él estaba conmigo, esperando mi lanzamiento, subí a la plataforma, el tubo de cristal bajó para iniciar el ascenso y entonces... − Trató de ahogar un sollozo, pero no lo consiguió, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. − No ocurrió nada... El lanzamiento se retrasó y todo fue para dar tiempo a que llegaran unos agentes de la paz... ¡lo atraparon! ¡Lo golpearon! ¡Lo estaban destrozando!

La familia escuchaba el relato, pasmados, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y los ojos que ardían por las lágrimas. El chico, llorando a todo lo que daba, continuó desahogándose sin poder evitarlo.

− ¡Lo estaban matando y no pude hacer nada! ¡Estaba dentro del tubo de lanzamiento y no pude hacer nada! ¡Por más que golpee aquel cristal, no se rompía, tuve que ver como se llevaban a Cinna y no pude salvarlo!

−¡Leo! − Donatello abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y este se aferró a él descargando su alma. Llorando, Mickey los abrazó a ambos al tiempo que Rafael hacía lo mismo con los tres, con la mirada perdida y la rabia corriendo por sus venas.

Magda lloraba al pie de la cama, siendo consolada por Tyler quien también se hallaba pasmado ante la noticia. Miyamoto se acercó a los chicos. Deseaba poder ayudar a Leonardo, brindarle su hombro para llorar, pero sabía que tenía un apoyo superior a cualquier otro, el de sus hermanos, por lo que se limitó a permanecer de pie junto a ellos en respetuoso y sentido silencio, como un samurái que resguarda con quietud aquel momento de pesar para su señor.

Abril lloraba sentada a los pies de la cama. Por un lado se sentía mal de haber sacado el tema del estilista siendo que lo que querían todos era hacer que Leo se relajara; por otro lado, le dolía mucho la muerte de Cinna, pues era un buen hombre y al parecer, Leonardo realmente lo quería. Ser testigo de algo tan horrible debió ser devastador.

Ahora entendía porque los chicos dijeron aquello, cuando los juegos del vasallaje habían dado inicio y los tributos habían aparecido en la arena. Ellos habían notado que Leonardo no se encontraba bien, a pesar de que no diera señales visibles de ello. Leo venía soportando el terrible dolor de ver perdido a alguien que amaba.

Casey, a modo de aliento, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, aunque su mirada se hallaba perdida, fija hacia el frente, y su mente divagaba en un sin fin de dudas y pensamientos.

¿Cinna estaba muerto? Pero... ¿Cómo es que eso había sido posible? El hombre era uno de los suyos, es decir, un rebelde, aunque fuera un Capitalino, eso no quitaba que estaba tan comprometido con la causa tanto como cualquiera de su batallón o cualquier otro nacido en el distrito trece.

Cierto, cuando lo conoció dudó de él, dudó de aquel joven tan elegante, de gustos tan refinados y de profesión tan banal. Consideró imposible que alguien acostumbrado a una vida tan pródiga pudiera desear dedicarse verdaderamente a una causa tan exigente como la suya y que no compartiría la misma pasión. Sin embargo, Cinna se lo había ganado de primera instancia esa noche en la casa de Haymitch con aquella muestra de generosidad y humildad (al quitarse su abrigo y entregárselo a él para que no pasara frío mientras que el estilista iba a la otra casa en medio de la nevada), y si bien pensó que quizá su único interés en todo ello fuera Leonardo, debía admitir que dio muestras de que no sólo su amor por el chico en llamas le movía a hacer lo que hacía (aunque sí era una parte importante), sino también un verdadero compromiso; el fastuoso traje de sinsajo que Leonardo lució en la entrevista era una prueba de ello, un desafío directo al presidente Oroku Saki en su propia ciudad.

Obviamente ese habría sido el motivo, eso fue lo que le puso en la mira del gobierno, lo que delató su postura política y sus convicciones.

Y Casey entendía perfectamente porque lo había hecho, la gente necesitaba el aliento que Leonardo Hamato podía dar. Algunos en los distritos se hallaban desesperanzados, los más imbéciles creían que el chico merecía lo peor porque se había vuelto uno más del Capitolio. Verlo con aquella imagen prohibida, desafiando a la ley en su cara los alentó, les recordó que él era uno de los suyos y seguía en la lucha, y a esto se había agregado el que Leo instara a sus compañeros a tomarse de las manos en señal de unión, los doce distritos unidos como hermanos por el sinsajo.

Eso había reavivado los ánimos, alentado a los nativos del trece, incitado a las cédulas de los otros distritos y convencido a algunos de los imbéciles de que el chico estaba con la causa. Sí, los símbolos son importantes y Leonardo era el más importante de todos.

Y Cinna había ayudado con esa imagen.

Eso demostraba también su compromiso con la causa.

Entonces, ¿le iban a decir que el grupo rebelde instalado en el Capitolio no vio venir eso? ¿Qué no consideraron que la muy abierta y necesaria manifestación del estilista derivaría en un ataque y su muerte? No sabía que pensar al respecto, siempre se enorgulleció de los grupos de inteligencia del ejército, los cuales se encargaban de informar de todo lo que fuera relevante para la causa. Gracias a ellos habían conseguido las constantes infiltraciones a los distritos, los rescates de algunos refugiados, las noticias fidedignas de la situación de todo Panem.

¿Y no intuyeron que Cinna sería atacado por su rebelión? ¿No orquestaron un plan de rescate?

Y eso le recordaba a Effie Trinket y Johanna Mason, y la petición de Leo de rescatarlos a la primera oportunidad, aun cuando el escenario pintaba tan en contra y fúnebre como lo pintó para Cinna.

Y eso le molestaba.

Mientras Leonardo pensaba en luchar y darlo todo, la presidenta, la señora Coin, consideraba a todos los que quedaron atrás como héroes perdidos de quienes no olvidaría su sacrificio; en el ejército le habían enseñado que no se dejaba a nadie a su suerte. Él era un líder de tropa y no dejaba a los suyos atrás.

A nadie se dejaba atrás.

− ¿Ya empiezas a entenderlo? − Dijo una voz rasposa desde la puerta. Casey se giró, encontrándose con Haymitch Abernathy, ataviado con el mono gris, recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Su rostro parecía ligeramente demacrado, resultado quizá de la desintoxicación de la que era objeto y miraba al muchacho de forma cansada, para luego dirigir su vista hacia los cuatro hermanos.

−Así es la mujer que tanto dices admirar, así maneja los asuntos de una guerra, a la gente, la trata como peones. − Agregó casi como si leyera su mente. Casey giró el rostro hacia otro lado, como si evadiendo la visión del mentor pudiese hacerlo desaparecer a él también junto con sus cuestionamientos. Haymitch esbozó una media sonrisa y soltó una risita sorda. Se incorporó del marco de la puerta e ingresó en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

Los hermanos habían relajado su abrazo y tranquilizaban a Leo con palabras dulces manifestadas en susurros. El humano se acercó. Leonardo levantó la mirada al sentir la cercanía.

−Haymitch... − Intentó sonreírle, sin éxito.

−Lo siento... lo siento tanto, muchacho... − Dijo el mentor con la voz aún más rasposa y entrecortada, conteniendo el llanto que se negaba a dejar escapar. Cinna era su amigo, eso era verdad, a pesar de tener poco de conocerlo (Pues los septuagésimo cuartos juegos habían sido los primeros para el estilista), Cinna había demostrado ser una persona leal, alguien a quien quieres tener entre tu contado número de amistades, y saber su suerte era algo que le dolía en verdad.

Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era que Leo se hallaba ahora en la misma situación que él...

El Capitolio le había quitado al amor de su vida.

El mentor se acercó lo suficiente y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza. Leonardo no pudo evitar soltar algunos sollozos. Deseaba parar de llorar, enfocarse en lo que se vendría ahora, ¡pero simplemente en ese momento era tan difícil! No había podido llorar libremente a Cinna cuando todo ocurrió, se hallaba por salir a la arena y luego en medio de esta, no deseaba darle el gusto a Saki de ver lo que su golpe había conseguido. No, por esa razón no lo había llorado, no con libertad; el único desahogo lo tuvo hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo de la jungla, cuidando no ser escuchado por nadie.

Ahora, se hallaba con los suyos, con su familia, entre amigos, y aunque no le gustaba manifestar abiertamente su dolor, necesitaba llorar y desahogar su corazón, aunque fuera unos instantes.

−Cómo te gusta cargar sólo con todo, ¿verdad? − Soltó Haymitch después de que el chico rompiera lentamente el abrazo. − Debiste hacer esto hace mucho, desahogarte. Les juro que los Hamato tienen complejo de mártires. − Bromeó, tratando de animarle, luego miró al muchacho a los ojos. − Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, habría querido estar al tanto... Temí por él después de la entrevista, pero mi atención completa debía estar en la misión de rescate, no pude... No tuve oportunidad... si hubiese podido, él, Effie, para empezar ellos estarían...

− Lo sé, Haymitch, no te recrimino nada, tenías una parte que cumplir, todos contaban con eso. − Le respondió Leonardo, aferrando una de las manos del humano en señal de comprensión y gratitud.

− ¿Qué no te tenían encerrado por desintoxicación? − Inquirió Rafael con tono burlón, tratando de sonar animado e intentando distender un poco el ambiente.

− Me dejaron salir por buena conducta. − Replicó el humano de la misma manera, para después esbozar una cansada sonrisa. − Estoy bien. − Añadió, mirando a Leonardo que secaba sus lágrimas con el antebrazo del mono. − Sé que hay reunión con el Consejo de guerra en unas horas y no quería perdérmela.

− ¿Viene en su horario? − Inquirió Casey, volviendo a retomar su aplomo y por ende su casi desagrado por el mentor. Haymitch, sin molestarse en voltear a verlo, siguió.

− ¿Horario? No, ni siquiera tengo una de esas cosas, pienso invitarme ahí adentro y ya. Asumo que ninguno de ustedes fue convidado a la fiesta, ¿O me equívoco?

−Así es. − Repuso Miyamoto desde su sitio. − Y es algo que no me agrada.

Haymitch vio al conejo. Sonrió y asintió, como concordando con lo que el Samurái pensaba, pero que sólo manifestaba con la expresión de su rostro, la desconfianza de que sólo aquel niño fuera solicitado para hablar de asuntos importantes que le ponían en el ojo del huracán.

−Pues justamente, por eso mismo he decidido invitarme sólo, aún soy su mentor, tengo que respaldarlo en todo.

Rafael, miró a su viejo amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa, agradecido por su apoyo y lealtad. Leo también lo miró. Aquel comentario le dejaba algo claro, una sensación que no lo abandonaba. Sentía que aún se hallaba en los juegos, sólo que ahora la arena había cambiado.

Y debía admitir que se sentiría perdido sin su mentor.

−Gracias. − Le susurró al humano, aferrando débilmente su brazo con la mano. Haymitch se limitó a tomar esa mano y negar con la cabeza.

−Disculpen, pero olvidan algo muy importante. − Soltó Donnie. − Leo no irá, acaba de pasar por un episodio de baja de presión arterial, producto de una serie de circunstancias médicas importantes y no puede abandonar el hospital por ahora, de hecho, yo le daría mínimo quince días de observación y posteriormente...

−Claro que iré. No pienso quedarme aquí tanto tiempo. − Refutó Leonardo, más tranquilo. Donnie lo miró con molestia.

−Claro que no, y es mejor que no insistas. − Siguió Donatello con la firmeza de "médico de la familia" que siempre debía emplear cuando sus hermanos se enfermaban y aun así se empeñaban en hacer sobreesfuerzos innecesarios. − Es obvio que la doctora que te atendió no te dejará salir, querrá tenerte en observación.

− No dirá nada. − Aseguró Haymitch. − No le importará.

− ¡Claro que le importará! ¡Su salud...!

− Vamos muchacho, date cuenta, esta gente quiere apresurar las cosas sin importarles cómo se haga, este "episodio médico" les tiene sin cuidado, ¿O no crees que ya debería estar aquí echándonos a todos y alegando que es demasiada aglomeración y que no lo dejamos descansar? − Negó con la cabeza. − Seguirán con esto mientras pueda mantenerse en pie. Beetee fue llevado a trabajar en la armería en cuanto pudo sentarse en una silla de ruedas; tratándose del Sinsajo, le pedirán que arengue a los distritos así vaya con una intravenosa en el brazo.

Donnie guardó silencio mordiéndose los labios. ¡Odiaba lo terriblemente acertado que podía ser Haymitch Abernathy! Pero era verdad, era demasiada gente en la habitación y ningún médico o enfermero se había presentado a poner orden, quizá en cualquier momento vendrían, pero sólo para darle el alta.

− ¿Crees que podamos colarnos también en el Consejo de guerra? − Preguntó Donnie. Si Coin no iba a cuidar bien de su Sinsajo al menos quería asegurarse de estar al lado de su hermano como su médico personal.

− No lo creo, chico, muy apenas conseguiré entrar yo... y no, no lo harán a los golpes, lo que menos necesitamos es que esa tipa te odie más y de paso al resto de tus hermanos. − Le dijo a Rafael, pues este estaba a punto de abrir la boca y por su gesto y conociéndolo, Haymitch sabía qué clase de bravuconería soltaría la tortuga.

− Estaré bien, Donnie, te lo prometo, seré cuidadoso. − Aseguró Leonardo, quien veía venir algo como eso por parte de Coin y su gente, y que de hecho en cierto modo coincidía con la idea. Con tantas cosas por hacer, no pretendía darse el lujo de tomar un descanso. Donatello, inconforme, exhaló un suspiro de molestia y resignación. Él estaba dispuesto a discutir con la misma presidenta si era preciso, con tal de preservar la salud física y emocional de su hermano, pero, ¿Cómo presentar pelea si el mismo afectado terminaría por darle la razón a ella estando dispuesto a no parar ni por su propio bien?

De verdad que había veces que Donnie estaba seguro de que sus hermanos lo volverían loco.

Como esperaban, la doctora que recibió a Leonardo se presentó poco después para un último chequeo y darle el alta, no sin antes decirle que debería presentarse periódicamente a revisiones para garantizar su salud. Dichas revisiones le serían anunciadas en su horario. Tras esto dejó que el chico abandonara el búnker junto con toda su comitiva. Leonardo se retiró no sin antes agradecer a la mujer por sus atenciones (por muy escasas que estas fueran), cosa que le valió un suave zape en la cabeza por parte de Rafael mientras miraba de mal modo a la médico, el resto de la familia también miró mal a la mujer, que de por sí, ante el humilde gesto del muchacho ya se sentía mal, y que tras las miradas de reproche de los otros y la gélida mirada asesina Miyamoto, ya deseaba, irónicamente, que se la tragara la tierra.

Casey por su parte sumaba esto a sus dudas y malestares recientes.

Nuevamente, sin desearlo, cuestionaba el manejo del gobierno del distrito hacia el joven Sinsajo. Sabía que urgía iniciar la guerra, pero ¿valía eso el arriesgar a un niño? ¿No los rebajaba al nivel de Saki?

Ante esa idea sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

− Te agradezco que apoyes a mi hermano en esto, Haymitch. − Le decía Rafael al mentor mientras recorrían los largos pasillos metálicos rumbo al ascensor que llevaría a Leo a la sala de mando donde sería la reunión. Leonardo iba al frente, hablando con Miyamoto mientras él y Haymitch les seguían detrás. − Realmente lo valoro mucho.

− No tienes que agradecerlo, acordamos hacer esto, ¿No es así? Acordamos respaldarlo en esta locura para evitar que lo manipulen y lo usen a su antojo.

− Lo sé, y sé que él es demasiado inteligente como para caer en alguna treta... ¡Y negaré que dije eso si lo repites! Pero aun así, con todo lo que ha pasado, es mejor no arriesgarnos, no quiero que lo lastimen... odio ver que lastimen a mis hermanos − Susurró. Haymitch esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

− Cinna... − Murmuró Rafael. − No pensé que corriera con tal suerte. Era buen tipo, un poco raro, pero bueno. Admito que me choqueaba un poco su forma de actuar con Leo, pero no era malo. − Miró a su hermano, quien seguía hablando con Miyamoto. − No creí que el "cose ropas" se le metiera tan dentro a Leonardo. − Dijo con cierta tristeza.

− ¡Ja! No sabes que tan adentro se le metió a tu hermano. − Soltó Haymitch con sorna. Rafael se giró a verlo, enarcando una ceja.

− ¿Qué? − el muchacho miró fijamente al mentor con una expresión mezcla entre entender y no querer entender a lo que el humano se refería. Haymitch tragó saliva cayendo tardíamente en la cuenta sobre lo que su comentario/broma estaba a punto de desatar. Rafa, cuando quería averiguar algo, era demasiado necio, testarudo y hasta salvaje para conseguir la información que le interesaba, y tratándose de esclarecer algo referente a uno de sus hermanos ¿Que no sería capaz de hacerle a él?

− ¡Nada! Desvaríos, no me hagas caso... − Dijo tratando de distraer la atención del chico, pero Rafael lo veía intensamente con su único ojo, casi como si intentara taladrar al humano. Haymitch, nervioso, dio un paso hacia atrás. Por suerte para él el ascensor llegaba por fin y abría sus puertas esperándolo junto con Leonardo.

− Mira, ahí está el ascensor. Nos veremos en cuanto acabe la reunión y los pondré al tanto de todo. − Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a todos para luego entrar en la cabina con Leo.

− Haymitch... No te atrevas, ¡No te...! ¡Haymitch! − Gritó el muchacho al ascensor que ya se perdía de vista entre los túneles.

− Rafael. − Le llamó Magda. − Guarda silencio o te reñirán.

− ¡Pero... es que...! − Balbució el chico, agitado como un toro embravecido, señalando hacia donde debía estar la caja del ascensor.

− Jamás imaginé que Leonardo pudiera ser claustrofóbico. − Dijo Casey, cruzado de brazos. − Durante los juegos no dio señales de serlo, pero ustedes dicen que lo padece desde niño, ¿Cómo pasó algo así si solían ir al bosque tan seguido?

− Ocurrió cuando éramos niños, teníamos seis años. − Respondió Donatello. − Justo en nuestro primer año de primaria. Nos colocaron en grupos distintos, prácticamente siempre fue así, y en esa ocasión a Leo le tocó en el grupo de la profesora Dinkle.

− La perra Dinkle. − Rumió Rafael y esta vez Magda no le regañó por el uso del lenguaje, ya que consideraba que la tipa merecía eso y más.

− Así como los agentes de la paz y los médicos, los maestros llegan a los distritos por asignación. − Siguió Donnie. − La tipa tenía muchas deudas en el Capitolio y tras pagarlas se quedó sin nada, por lo que tuvo que aceptar ser asignada a un distrito como el doce. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los grupos mixtos, al parecer en el Capitolio los mutos asisten a clases en salones sólo para ellos, llegar y dar clases a humanos y mutos por igual no era algo con lo que contaba. Había cuatro mutos en su grupo, incluyendo a mi hermano. Los otros le tenían miedo y no se acercaban a ella, ni siquiera al escritorio ni levantaban la mano para pasar al pizarrón, ponían su distancia, pero Leo no y eso le molestaba, por eso le tomó ojeriza, pero ojeriza real, no como la que Rafa decía que le tenían los otros profesores por incumplido. − Y aquí, Rafael miró a Donnie como si estuviera a punto de objetar. El muchacho continuó su relato. − Leo, siendo tan disciplinado como es, prestaba atención en clase, hacía limpiamente sus trabajos y no daba ni un sólo problema; sin embargo ella siempre le calificaba mal las tareas o ignoraba sus preguntas en clase. Todo eso frustraba mucho a Leo, tanto que al ver lo que ocurría y que a ese paso perdería el año, papá decidió hablar con Dinkle.

− Yo fui esa vez con el señor Hamato. − Agregó Magda. − La mujer se puso totalmente histérica al verlo. Se encerró en el aula y se negó a recibirlo o a salir hasta que se marchara. El director nos pidió retirarnos y no tuvimos más opción que hacerlo.

− Pero al día siguiente la maldita se vengó. Al entrar Leo en el aula, lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó a rastras y lo encerró en un armario pequeño de material escolar. Era un cuarto diminuto, demasiado estrecho, un hombre adulto cabría ahí de lado y batallaría para que pasaran sus hombros. Le dijo que era un llorón y un quejica, y que por su culpa había tenido que pasar el "terrible" momento de ver a ese "horrible muto", obviamente refiriéndose a papá.

− ¡La muy perra lo dejó ahí durante todo el día! − Completó Rafael.

− A la hora del receso Leo no fue con nosotros y eso nos extrañó. Fuimos a buscarlo al aula, no estaba; preguntamos a sus compañeros y nadie sabía nada, o mejor dicho no quisieron decir, la tipa los tenía aterrados. Buscamos donde creímos que podría estar y nada. Al acabar las clases y no ver que hubiese salido con su grupo nos fuimos directamente a la mina a buscar a papá. Cuando le dijimos fue corriendo a la escuela y confrontó a Dinkle forzándola a hablar, fue como nos dijo dónde lo tenía. Cuando lo sacamos de ahí estaba inconsciente, deshidratado y tenía las manos lastimadas por golpear y arañar la puerta.

− ¡Qué horror! − Exclamó Casey, escandalizado. − ¡¿Pero qué nadie lo escuchó?!

− Sí, pero no les importó, o decidieron que era gracioso.

− O prefirieron no decirnos nada aunque nos vieron que lo estábamos buscando.

− Papá estaba furioso. − Añadió Mickey. − Es de las pocas veces que lo vi así.

− Y el director no dijo nada, ni siquiera se disculpó ni hizo que Dinkle lo hiciera. Lo más que hizo fue darle unos días de permiso a Leo para regresar después a la escuela. − Agregó Rafael.

− Papá no quería que ninguno volviera al colegio. − Siguió explicando Donnie. − Pero era obligatorio so pena de intervención de los agentes de la paz así que no tuvo opción.

− Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tratarlos así? − Siguió Casey, pues el relato le había parecido espantoso.

− Porque somos mutos. Mucha gente suele tener desprecio hacia los mutos. − Recalcó Donnie. − A raíz de eso Leo comenzó a temer a los espacios cerrados, la muerte de papá y el Señor O'neil en la mina terminó por agudizar la condición.

− Es horrible... − Murmuró Casey. Si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso es que al menos en el trece, humanos y mutos se trataban por igual.

O por lo menos eso creía.

− Ese relato... − Dijo Tyler con suavidad. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. − Yo... es decir, yo... yo no soy... precisamente...

Miyamoto, puso su mano en el hombro del humano y le sonrió dulcemente. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir y cuando obtuvo la atención del hombre, negó con la cabeza.

− Eso está en el pasado, querido amigo. No vale la pena ahondar en ello.

− Aun así me avergüenza. − Replicó este. − Crecí con prejuicios hacia tu gente porque mi madre me los inculcó desde niño, estúpidamente hice lo mismo con mi hija... jamás imaginé que fueran justamente dos mutos los que la ayudarían en sus peores momentos y le dieran a sus últimos días el valor que merecía. − Suspiró, recordando aquel día, mientras seguía a su hija por la transmisión televisiva de los juegos. Como estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por aquel muto de lobo, cosa que reafirmaba una vez más que no eran seres dignos de confianza. Sin embargo, habían sido dos mutos los que la habían salvado de ser destrozada e incluso habían curado sus heridas. La desconfianza le hizo pensar que buscaban algún beneficio, pero pronto pudo ver que era totalmente lo contrario, e incluso su hija lo comprendió, quizá incluso antes que él, porque en menos de lo pensado ya había dejado de lado el desprecio que sentía por aquellos seres diferentes y de hecho parecía considerarlos sus amigos. Había sido tal el cambio en las convicciones de Tyrene que acompañó a los dos chicos para ayudar a Belle y a las otras dos chicas.

Aunque eso le costó la vida.

Y a pesar de que su instinto inicial era maldecir a los mutos, cuando el dolor amainó un poco y la pena le permitió ser racional, tuvo que aceptar que esos chicos no tenían la culpa, su hija había decidido hacer lo correcto e incluso esos muchachos habían honrado el final de Tyrene como se honraba a un guerrero. No era un tributo caído más, para ellos fue Tyrene Butler, guerrera y amiga.

En esa ocasión vio que Miyamoto había estado fuera de su casa, como deseando acercarse a hablar con él, sin animarse, quizá temiendo un rechazo por parte del humano, al conocer su postura.

Pero cuando al poco tiempo había sido Usagi el que había caído, Tyler no lo pensó dos veces. Salió de su hogar en la aldea de Vencedores y se encaminó hacia la Villa de leñadores, al hogar de los Miyamoto, tocó directamente a la puerta, y aunque por varios minutos no recibió respuesta, siguió intentando hasta que esta por fin se abrió, dejando ver a un conejo con el corazón destrozado.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir, y con eso lo abarcaba todo, lamentaba haber sido tan idiota con respecto a los mutos, seguir un patrón aprendido desde la niñez en lugar de usar su propio criterio y encima de eso, educar a su hija bajo la misma lección.

Y en especial sentía la muerte de Usagi, que hubiese sido elegido como tributo a lo igual que su hija, para empezar.

Ambos padres dolientes hallaron consuelo en el otro, ambos compartían la pena, pero también el deseo de justicia y venganza. Entre ellos se dio una amistad que jamás habrían imaginado y que cada día se fortalecía más.

Tyler animó a Miyamoto a irse con Rafael cuando esté lo buscó por encargo de Leo, y gracias a eso los dos vieron la oportunidad de hacer justicia por sus hijos uniéndose a la rebelión. El humano se prestó para el plan de rescate del Sinsajo de la arena del vasallaje, plan que se orquestó de manera precipitada, ya que no contaban con la manipulación de la celebración y por ende no esperaban que existiera la posibilidad de que el chico acabara en los juegos otra vez. Tyler y Johanna, quien también soñaba con una revolución desde hace mucho, se unieron a esa red de Vencedores que habían comenzado a formar parte de las filas de los rebeldes a raíz de los juegos pasados y el ejemplo de Leonardo. Habían estado esperando y ese había sido su momento de luchar.

El ascensor continuaba su camino con rumbo al nivel donde se ubicaba la sala de mando.

Leonardo respiraba profundamente. El señor Miyamoto le había dado algunas instrucciones al salir del búnker de la enfermería, una breve guía de respiración zen como la que les había enseñado su padre con el fin de relajarse, y si bien eran técnicas que ya conocía, no había nada como tener la dirección de un maestro como el viejo samurái que, pacientemente, le recordaba de nuevo lo más básico para lograr mantener algo de control después de aquel desmayo. Era irónico, pero Leo se había concentrado tanto en sobrevivir durante los últimos dos años que se enfocó más en mejorar como combatiente dejando de lado una base tan importante como era la espiritual.

Quizá porque desde hace casi dos años había perdido esa paz espiritual.

− Vi a Finnick y Cashmere antes de ir a tu búnker en el hospital. − Anunció Haymitch, atrayendo la atención de Leo. − Sé encuentran mejor, quizá no tarden en darles el alta. − Respondió a la muda pregunta del muchacho. − Pero están muy preocupados. Finnick teme por Annie, tiene miedo porque se encuentra sola, igual a Cashmere le preocupa Marielle, su pareja. Ambos piensan que podrían estar en manos del Capitolio.

Leo recordó... Marielle, era el nombre que la Tigresa mencionó cuando los charlajos los atacaron imitando las voces de sus seres queridos. Ahora comprendía la desesperación de Cashmere en aquella ocasión.

− Entiendo, y esa es una de mis prioridades. − Dijo el muchacho, cruzado de brazos, cerca de la puerta del ascensor. − Que el rescate de Johanna y los demás se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible, además de saber a dónde debo ir primero.

− No lo sé, muchacho, algo me dice que no va a ser así de sencillo, sin embargo, es verdad, quien más puede meter presión a Coin sobre esto eres tú y ellos cuentan contigo para recordárselo.

Recordárselo, pensó Leo, eso significaba que era algo que ya habían pactado también con Coin. Y si bien no dudaba de las motivaciones que Finnick y Cashmere tuviesen para unirse a la revolución, era obvio que ellos también habían puesto una condición a su participación, lo cual a su parecer era lo más lógico y más cuando ese precio era asegurar el bienestar de los suyos. Si ellos esperaban que él atizara a la presidenta para que cumpliera su palabra, no tenían de que preocuparse, estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.

El aparato se detuvo por fin y abrió sus puertas. Leo, estando cerca de ellas salió el primero y jaló un poco de aire con discreción. Haymitch, esbozando una media sonrisa, salió detrás de él para luego echar a andar por el corredor.

A medio camino fueron interceptados. Un muto de oso gris, alto, de hombros anchos y semblante serio, bloqueaba el paso. Vestía un mono completo, pero este a diferencia del de Leo y Haymitch era completamente negro, lo cual diferenciaba a los soldados de grados mayores en servicio, de los civiles.

− Leonardo Hamato, soy el Sargento William Boggs. Acompáñame, por favor.

Haymitch y Leo siguieron al oso el resto del camino hasta llegar ante una puerta metálica. Boggs se giró, encarando al muchacho.

− Te esperan. Usted tendrá que aguardar aquí. − Le dijo a Haymitch. Iba a volverse hacia la puerta cuando el mentor le puso la mano en el hombro.

− Bueno, sí, verás, resulta que el chico no irá a ningún lado si no es conmigo y una reunión tan importante como esa no es la excepción.

− Usted no ha sido convocado, señor.

− Y sin embargo aquí estoy, y no pienso retirarme. He jugado un papel importante para traer al Sinsajo al distrito trece, exijo acompañarlo a su primer consejo de guerra.

Boggs miró fijamente a Haymitch, arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Se giró hacia la puerta, pulsó un botón y entró sólo. Tardó menos de dos minutos en regresar. Miró de nuevo a Haymitch.

− Adelante, los dos. − Pulsó de nuevo el botón de la puerta la cual se cerró detrás de ellos en cuanto ingresaron al salón.

Este era un amplio búnker de paredes metálicas negras, de escasa luz; en el fondo había una consola de control con varios botones y luces parpadeantes cuyo funcionamiento era desconocido para Leonardo. Una enorme pantalla yacía sobre esa consola. En el centro del salón había una larga mesa ovalada, también hecha de metal, con paneles móviles que daban acceso a un teclado personal, o así asumió el muchacho pues Coin, quien se hallaba sentada a la cabeza, tenía removido dicho panel y ante ella se encontraba el mencionado tablero. Los otros sitios presentaban líneas que indicaban que la manufactura era igual.

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban los demás convocados. Plutarch y Fulvia se hallaban sentados a la derecha de Coin, primero el hombre y luego la asistente. Después un hombre, maduro, como de unos cuarenta y tantos años, ataviado de un mono negro igual al de Boggs, lo cual hizo suponer a Leo que era parte del ejército. A lado de este estaba Beetee, sentado en una silla de ruedas, con el semblante demacrado, pero aun así sonrió alegremente al niño y su mentor en cuanto los vio. Leo le correspondió la sonrisa. Junto a él había otra mujer, esta era joven, tenía el cabello largo de un lado de la cabeza y el otro lado a rapa, decorado con un intrincado, pero llamativo tatuaje que recordaba a una enredadera y que bajaba por detrás de su oreja perdiéndose a lo largo del cuello al interior del mono gris que también usaba. Boggs se colocó de pie a un lado de la presidenta, el izquierdo para ser precisos, al tiempo que Coin miraba a los recién llegados con una sonrisa. Tras extender ligeramente sus manos a modo de bienvenida, indicándoles los asientos libres frente a ella, entrelazaba después los dedos mientras esperaba a que estuvieran cómodos.

− Supe de lo ocurrido esta mañana, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así. –Dijo Coin con voz serena.

− Ya hemos hecho control de daños. − Agregó Plutarch interviniendo casi de repente. − Eso no pasará a mayores.

− ¿Control de daños? − Inquirió Leo casi sin pensar. Fulvia lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

− Eres una personita muy importante, Leo. − Respondió la joven mujer con voz conciliadora. − La gente te ve para seguir tu ejemplo. Si tú te alteras, ellos se alteran también.

− La gente del doce la está teniendo difícil para acoplarse a su nueva vida aquí en el trece, la gran mayoría te tiene de ejemplo. Si se sabe que un poco de oscuridad te crispó los nervios podrían preocuparse, por ti y por su propio bienestar, así que, como por fortuna la mayoría de los testigos fueron gente del trece, se les pidió que guardaran silencio al respecto. − Explicó Plutarch. Haymitch miró fijamente al ex vigilante en jefe, para luego negar con la cabeza. Que alguien pudiera equiparar un ataque de histeria producto de una fobia con un simple "nervios crispados" dejaba muy claro el tipo de vida que un Capitalino promedio podía llevar, donde la mayor de sus tragedias seguro debía ser que alguien más copiara su estilo de modas. Coin observaba y escuchaba aquel diálogo con una enigmática sonrisa.

− Bien, pasemos a asuntos más importantes. − Inició la presidenta.

− Lo mismo opino. − Repuso el muchacho, deseoso de iniciar. − ¿Por dónde debo empezar?

− Esa voz me agrada. − - Dijo Plutarch. − Verás, tenemos ideas fabulosas que seguro impactarán a los distritos.

− ¿Cuál es la situación actual en cada uno? − Preguntó Leo. El hombre del mono negro, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa se inclinó ligeramente hacia el muchacho, diciendo.

− Caótica, pero contamos con que tu intervención lo resuelva.

− Leonardo, te presentó al general Blake, él coordina las misiones del ejército. − Le introdujo Plutarch.

− Mucho gusto.

− Encantado, muchacho. − Repuso el general por pura formalidad.

− Entonces, ¿es con usted con quien debo presentarme? ¿Usted me dirá a donde debo ir?

El general Blake enarcó una ceja.

− Espera un momento, Leo, tú no... − Aclaraba Plutarch negando con las manos y la cabeza. − Tú no irás con alguna tropa.

− ¿Disculpe?

− Sí, tu misión es alentar a la gente, unirla, animarlos a continuar con el levantamiento, que los ánimos no decaigan y los indecisos se unan a la lucha.

Leo hizo un gesto claro que quería decir ¿y entonces...? Pero Plutarch, con una sonrisa confiada y bonachona, respondió.

− Pero no vamos a cometer el salvajismo de llevarte a la guerra. − Negó con la cabeza. − Eso sería peligroso, poco productivo e innecesario. No, lo que tenemos pensado es mucho mejor. Verás, necesitamos propaganda, por lo tanto Fulvia y yo hemos creado el concepto... propos los hemos llamado. Serán una serie de cápsulas de vídeo sobre ti, sobre el Sinsajo... Ya puedo verlo. − Afirmó sin perder la sonrisa. − Humo, algunos raspones bien colocados, algo de sangre, lo suficiente que dé la idea de que has estado en combate, ataviado con el traje que creó Cinna, estarás perfecto.

− La gente querrá besarte, matarte, o ser tú. − Añadió Fulvia con la misma sonrisa de Plutarch, como si deseara dejar el asunto cerrado.

Leo se puso de pie de golpe, plantando las manos sobre la mesa violentamente, de modo que el impacto hizo que Plutarch y Fulvia dieron un saltito en sus asientos.

− ¡Yo soy un guerrero, no un proyecto mediático! − Exclamó furioso.

− No, no, Leonardo, no eres un proyecto mediático, eres una estrella. − Siguió Fulvia, creyendo que el chico se hallaba ofendido por ser menospreciado. − Y vamos a tratarte como tal.

Leonardo iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Haymitch le puso la mano en el brazo, llamando su atención y pidiéndole calma. El muchacho respiró profundo y volvió a tomar asiento. El mentor tomó la palabra.

− Lo que Leonardo trata de decir es que lo más adecuado sería trabajar con el ejército, ir a combate, y de hecho el resto de los Hamato están dispuestos a colaborar. Tú misma lo dijiste Fulvia, Cinna dejó tres trajes más con las mismas características, trajes protectores, eso es porque él, como todos los demás estaba consciente de que este chico es necesario en el frente.

− Y no lo ponemos en duda, señor Abernathy. − Intervino esta vez Coin. − Sin embargo no queremos arriesgarnos.

− ¿Esto es por lo de la mañana? − Inquirió Leo. − Porque si es eso le aseguro que...

− Es por seguridad, muchacho, por tu seguridad. Dejarte ir al campo de batalla sería arriesgarte en balde.

− Aunque entiendo su punto, Señora Presidenta. − Dijo Beetee, ajustándose las gafas. − Y no niego que sería un riesgo, también he de decir que evitar que el muchacho salga sería un desperdicio. No sólo del excelente trabajo de Cinna con esos trajes, sino del recurso que es Leonardo por sí mismo. Usted lo vio en los juegos... en los dos, posee habilidades increíbles, es el digno descendiente de su padre y un guerrero por valía propia, limitarlo sería dejar de lado al recurso más importante que tenemos.

Leo miró a Beetee agradecido. Sus palabras eran para él verdaderamente valiosas.

El general Blake, cruzándose de brazos, recargó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

− ¿Digno descendiente de su padre? Se sobrevalora mucho a los mutos de guerra.

Leonardo lo miró con molestia.

− Y lo de su supervivencia. − Siguió Blake, si bien fue impresionante, no deja de ser fortuita, igual que la del señor Abernathy. No me lo tomen a mal, pero no es lo mismo que estar en una guerra.

− ¡Oh! Y asumo que usted ha estado en muchas. − Le increpó Haymitch, con sorna, compartiendo la molestia de Leo hacia aquel hombre.

− Tengo la preparación, la disciplina y la práctica constante que me haría salir airoso de muchas, además de la estrategia.

− Grandioso. Y supongo que usted participó en la guerra de los días oscuros. − Siguió el mentor, cruzándose también de brazos y mirando desafiante al general. Este le devolvió la mirada con enojo.

− Es obvio que no.

− Sí, es obvio que no, en este distrito el único que puede presumir de ello es Shinzo Miyamoto, a quien, curiosamente no han invitado a esta reunión y asumo que no lo han hecho nunca, mal movimiento para todo un estratega, porque si alguien conoce a ese enemigo que deseamos derrocar es quien no solamente estuvo entre sus filas, sino que también ha experimentado de primera instancia lo que es una guerra de verdad. − Remató el mentor.

Leo se esforzaba por no sonreír pues Haymitch estaba poniendo en su lugar a ese pomposo general sin necesidad de ser violento. Desvió un poco la mirada y alcanzó a ver a Boggs. El muto de oso se mantenía con las manos tras la espalda y la vista al frente, pero también se notaba en la expresión de su rostro que se esforzaba por no sonreír abiertamente. Al parecer, él también estaba disfrutando de la "paliza" que Haymitch le estaba dando al militar.

− No niego que el arsenal del trece es impresionante. − Siguió Haymitch. − Su disciplina militar ha sido esencial para su supervivencia y yo respeto eso; sus incursiones a los distritos, los rescates, el cómo han obtenido los recursos que no pueden producir, las redes de inteligencia y los grupos rebeldes ubicados en cada uno... ha sido brillante, maravilloso, eso habla bien de la fuerza, habilidad y preparación de su distrito, de eso no queda la más mínima duda. Sin embargo, siendo honestos, ninguno de sus soldados ha estado en un combate a gran escala, ninguno se ha visto en una verdadera situación de vida o muerte, matar o morir...

− Pero estamos preparados para eso. − Replicó Blake, procurando, sin mucho éxito, no dejar ver su creciente enojo.

− Los vencedores de Los juegos por otro lado. − Continuó Haymitch sin hacer mucho caso de la intervención del general. − Somos otra historia... bueno, me adorno mucho apuntándome en la misma lista que mis compañeros, pero sé de lo que hablo de primera instancia. Dice que sus soldados están preparados para matar o morir, los Vencedores de los juegos, este chico, ya se han visto en la situación de matar o morir y han salido vivos. ¿O puede usted decirme si sus constantes prácticas y entrenamientos equivalen a encontrarse en medio de un combate a muerte de verdad? Sus soldados no se han visto bajo la presión de encontrarse rodeados de otro grupo de gente que busca matarlos, sus soldados, incluso me atrevo a decir que no han matado a nadie nunca. En cambio, los Vencedores saben perfectamente lo que es quitar una vida.

− ¡Qué diablos!- Exclamó Blake. - ¡A este paso va a querer dirigir su propio escuadrón!

− Leonardo. − Quiso conciliar Fulvia. − El plan es sencillo, sólo deberás llegar al final, cuando los combates hayan acabado, decir algunas palabras a la cámara y será todo. Los trajes no se desperdiciarán, ir a donde hubo una batalla aunque haya terminado aún es peligroso, por lo que te servirá para que te proteja de cualquier atentado.

− Con todo respeto, no he venido hasta aquí sólo para presentarme al final como si hubiera luchado, y no, general Blake, no quiero dirigir mi propio escuadrón. − Replicó Leonardo con voz tranquila. − De hecho sólo quiero luchar con el ejército, con los demás, como cualquier soldado, eso es todo. Quiero hacer lo que he venido a hacer, y eso no es sólo grabar vídeos y simular que hago algo.

− Y eso es justamente lo que yo buscaba. − Soltó la mujer de la cabeza a media rapa. − Soy Cressida Rowan, un placer. − - Sé presentó, dibujando en sus labios una enorme sonrisa.

− Cressida es una de las mejores directoras del Capitolio. − Agregó Plutarch. − Ella se hará cargo de la producción de los propos.

− Y debo decir que coincido contigo. Mis años de experiencia me permiten saber que puede servir y que no con la gente, y créeme, aunque muchos compañeros de la industria consideran que el público es tonto y fácil de engañar, yo no creo eso y más en estos momentos, si les presentas algo falso seguro lo notarán.

− Pero no son público, ¿realmente creen que alguien estará viendo televisión en estos momentos si la situación realmente es un caos?

− Verás, Leonardo, mi padre era historiador, recuperaba y preservaba los vestigios de información de lo que fue el mundo antes del cambio, y del surgimiento de Panem. Por ello sé que en una guerra que hubo cientos de años atrás, aún más atrás de los días oscuros, la propaganda era lo más importante. Ambos bandos sabían que los medios audiovisuales podían formar una opinión, unir a la gente en una misma causa, incluso bien manejada puede usarse para manipular a cualquiera, durante esa guerra se hacían películas enalteciendo los valores de cada grupo según a conveniencia y eso guiaba a las masas a donde los gobiernos las necesitaran. La línea presidencial lo sabe muy bien, por eso los mensajes constantes, los televisores que se encienden cuando el gobierno quiere que escuchen o vean algo, por eso la transmisión de los juegos.

− Tan bien lo saben. − Intervino esta vez Coin. − Que desde lo ocurrido en la arena el presidente Oroku Saki ha inundado las señales con mensajes y propaganda.

− ¿Qué? − Musitó Leo sin poder creerlo. Coin hizo una señal a Beetee y este descubrió el panel frente a él en la mesa, pulsó unos botones y en la pantalla del fondo inició un vídeo.

En un fondo negro aparecía el escudo de Panem con el himno, "el cuerno de la abundancia" resonando por todo lo alto. Paulatinamente se fue desvaneciendo, quedando en escena, sentado en medio de su estudio de siempre, Caesar Flickerman. Lucía un traje más sencillo de lo acostumbrado en él, de un sobrio color gris satinado y su cabello ostentaba el mismo color. Su semblante denotaba una seriedad francamente inusitada en el siempre sonriente comentarista de los juegos. Apoyaba los brazos en el reposabrazos de su sillón, juntando las manos frente a él, entrelazando sus dedos.

− Buenas noches pueblo de Panem, soy Caesar Flickerman. Dado los acontecimientos ocurridos en la arena de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre, se ha suscitado una serie de revueltas menores en los distritos. Sediciosos que quieren hacer flaquear la seguridad y la paz de nuestro hermoso país han quebrantado las leyes iniciando pequeños movimientos armados con el fin de desbalancear al gobierno y destruir al país, todo esto iniciado por las falsas ideas difundidas por Leonardo Hamato.

Leo dio un respingo al oírlo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente siguió con interés el resto del vídeo.

− Ese joven que una vez fue bendecido con las bondades que el gobierno da, aquel que fuera considerado como "el hijo favorito del Capitolio" dio la espalda a la benevolencia con la que fue acogido y desató está barbarie por la que todos nosotros estamos atravesando. Ese jovencito, desgraciadamente, se había vuelto loco, no fuimos capaces de verlo en su momento, pero si lo analizamos, ya daba señales de ello; había perdido la razón y su mayor acto de locura fue lanzar esa flecha que derribó el domo de la arena. Amigos de los distritos, sé que muchos de ustedes están sufriendo por las consecuencias de ese acto terrorista e irresponsable, a lo igual que la gente del Capitolio, por lo tanto les pedimos: Dejen las armas, cese al fuego, no habrá represalias. Esta revuelta insensata e infantil no tiene sentido y más si toman en cuenta que su instigador, Leonardo Hamato, está muerto. No arriesguen sus vidas ni el futuro de los suyos y de Panem por una cruzada que no los llevará a ninguna parte.

Desde el Capitolio, apelando a la razón, se despide Caesar Flickerman. Buenas noches.

− Lo han estado emitiendo constantemente desde el rescate de la arena, entre otros en el que dan cifras poco fiables sobre las bajas entre los rebeldes de los distritos, los conflictos en cada uno y los motivos de los mismos. − Dijo Plutarch, mirando al muchacho.

Leonardo estaba atónito. ¿Sediciosos que desean desbalancear al país? Falsas ideas, acto terrorista, revuelta infantil, ¿En verdad la gente se creería eso? ¿Aceptarían dejar las armas creyendo las palabras de Saki dichas por Caesar?

No represalias... les prometían que no habría represalias...

− Eso no es verdad... − Susurró el muchacho. Cressida, lo miró con extrañeza. − Que no habrá represalias, eso no es verdad... Vencerlos en su juego bajo tus términos te puede marcar para siempre y quitarte la paz... te puede dejar sin familia. − Dijo, mirando de reojo a Haymitch. − expresar tu opinión, dar un mensaje, te puede costar la vida... La gente no puede, no debe creer que si se detienen ahora no les harán nada.

− Pues ese es el mensaje que queremos que les des, el primero para empezar. − Dijo Coin. − La gente de los distritos debe tener muy claro a lo que se enfrentan, pero especialmente deben saber que sigues vivo.

− Está bien, lo entiendo, lo haré, haré los propos... Pero quiero ir a la batalla, quiero ir a los distritos y ayudar, no simular que lo hago.

− No te preocupes, creo que lo podremos arreglar. − Dijo Cressida con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y guiñándole un ojo.

− Pero, ¿cómo harán para que los propos lleguen a los distritos?

− No te preocupes. − Habló esta vez Beetee, sonriendo también. − He descifrado las emisiones de su señal, puedo intervenirla cuando sea necesario.

− Me alegra que por fin hayamos llegado a entendernos, Leonardo. − Coin, un poco más alegre de lo que acostumbraba demostrar, miraba al chico. − Nos deparan cosas buenas para el futuro.

− Aun no llegamos a un acuerdo, señora Coin. − Replicó Leo. La sonrisa de la mujer se congeló en sus labios. − No hemos hablado del rescate de los rehenes del Capitolio, no ha anunciado nuestro acuerdo a todo el distrito.

− Lo sé. El anuncio lo haré esta misma tarde.

− ¿Y el rescate de los rehenes? − Insistió Leo, mirando seriamente a la mujer. Esta, viéndolo de igual manera, respondió.

− Se trabaja en ello. En cuanto nuestro grupo infiltrado nos dé el aviso lo llevaremos a cabo.

− Gracias. Pero quisiera que me diera los pormenores de la situación hasta ahora. − Volvió a insistir, apoyando serenamente los brazos sobre la mesa y quedándose cómodamente sentado, señal de que no se movería hasta escuchar que se hacía al respecto.

Coin miró al general, instándolo a hablar.

− Según nuestros agentes, el centro de entrenamiento de tributos ha sido convertido en base de operaciones de agentes especiales. El general Bradford, comandante de las tropas de élite del Capitolio decidió tomar las instalaciones, reformarlas y adecuarlas para la reclusión de traidores y prisioneros de guerra. Según sabemos, Johanna Mason entre otros capturados en el Capitolio han sido llevados ahí, también se vio llegar aerodeslizadores provenientes de los distritos, seguramente con más prisioneros.

− ¿Y cuál es el plan para liberarlos?

El general, reprimiendo un suspiro de hastío, siguió.

− Necesitamos los planos del lugar, de esa forma podremos hacer un plan en forma para infiltrar un equipo de rescate...

− Podrían incluirnos en la misión. − Ofreció Leo. − Haymitch, el Señor Butler y yo conocemos algo de las instalaciones. Sé que no es suficiente, pero...

− No, no es suficiente. − Soltó el militar con seriedad. − Aun así necesitamos esos planos.

− ¿Y cómo planean obtenerlos? ¿Qué se está haciendo para lograrlo?

− Todo lo posible, te lo aseguro. − Aclaró Plutarch. − Los infiltrados del Capitolio trabajan en ello, pero por ahora no se ha conseguido obtener esa información, como imaginarás, en este momento los agentes de la paz se hallan más alerta que nunca y toda su atención está puesta tanto en sus prisioneros como en los distritos.

− Y si les damos una distracción, quizá se pueda realizar el robo. − Murmuró Leo, viendo como todo, quisiera o no, parecía orillarlo a hacer los propos, que si bien ya había aceptado realizarlos, ahora les veía un beneficio extra.- Señorita Rowan, estoy listo para cuando decida iniciar. − Leo se puso de pie junto con Haymitch, el resto de los presentes hizo lo mismo. Cressida asintió a lo dicho por el muchacho, sonriendo.

− ¡Perfecto! Tenemos que afinar unos detalles y creo que más tardar podríamos comenzar esta tarde si no hay problema con el horario.

− En lo absoluto. − Repuso Coin. − Son libres de comenzar cuando lo consideren todo preparado. − Se disponían a retirarse, cuando Coin habló de nuevo. − Por cierto, Sargento Boggs, por favor, necesito que acompañe al Señor Hamato.

Leo, que ya había comenzado a dirigirse a la puerta del salón, se detuvo y se giró para ver a la presidenta. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

− Es preciso que él y el Señor Abernathy pasen a la sección "C" del nivel veinticinco a recoger lo que necesitará para comenzar su labor.

− Entendido. Sígueme muchacho.

Salieron todos de la sala de mando dejando a Coin en ella. Beetee, que tenía cosas pendientes que terminar en la armería se despidió de ellos, esperando verlos más tarde. Leonardo y Haymitch comenzaron a seguir a Boggs rumbo al ascensor que los llevaría al nivel "C". Plutarch, Fulvia y Cressida decidieron acompañarlos ya que siendo algo que ocuparían en los propos consideraron pertinente ir con ellos también.

Descendieron al nivel indicado, siguiendo de nuevo al oso por los largos y oscuros pasillos metálicos. No sabía porque, quizá por lo ocurrido esa mañana y el terror que los lugares confinados le provocaban, pero Leonardo sentía que los pasos de la comitiva resonaban con mayor eco en aquella zona de aspecto aún más lúgubre que las demás, y refiriéndose al distrito trece eso ya era decir. El largo pasillo era flanqueado por muchas puertas metálicas, con una rendija a la altura de los ojos cubierta por una puerta corrediza, cada una numerada, el niño observaba una y otra sin alcanzar a comprender exactamente que era ese lugar y que podía haber ahí que precisara usar en un promocional.

− Es aquí... − Dijo Boggs, leyendo los datos en un brazalete electrónico que portaba en el brazo derecho. Se acercó a una puerta, corrió el metal de la mirilla y se asomó brevemente. − No, me equivoqué.

Leo, ubicado detrás del oso echó un rápido vistazo a lo que se ocultaba tras ese umbral. Un hombre regordete y algo calvo, desnudo, se hallaba sentado al fondo de lo que era una habitación gris sin ningún mueble de ningún tipo a la vista. El hombre, que se encontraba encadenado de las manos y con la cabeza baja, la levantó al oír el sonido del metal, dejando ver su angustiado rostro.

− ¡¿Cray?! − Soltó Leo, impactado. Haymitch al oírlo quiso mirar, pero era tarde, Boggs había cerrado la mirilla.

− Sí, Remulan Cray, Jefe de agentes de la paz del distrito doce. Él y sus hombres fueron puestos bajo custodia en cuanto llegaron al distrito junto con los refugiados del doce. − Explicaba Boggs con voz tranquila mientras hacía que la comitiva le siguiera de nuevo. − No podíamos rechazarlos, pero tampoco podíamos dejarlos andar por nuestro distrito libremente, son una amenaza para nuestra gente.

Leonardo siguió a Boggs, pero no podía evitar echar de vez en cuando una mirada hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde el viejo agente quedaba recluido. No podía negar que aquel castigo le era bien merecido. Cray abusaba de su puesto, como seguramente harían otros jefes en diferentes distritos, se aprovechaba de la necesidad de la gente, en especial de los niños huérfanos que morían de hambre y a quienes ofrecía comida a cambio de sexo, como a él llegó a ofrecerle comida para sus hermanos a cambio de unas horas de placer cuando su padre tenía poco de haber muerto.

Sin mencionar que él había dirigido la golpiza y ejecución del grupo disidente de Rafael, por su culpa su hermano perdió un ojo y casi había muerto.

Quizá era malo guardar rencor y alegrarse por ver que le había llegado la justicia, pero no podía evitarlo, realmente le alegraba.

Pero eso daba paso a otra preocupación.

¿Qué podía necesitar que estuviese "guardado" en un área de celdas?

− Este es. − Declaró Boggs con seguridad, revisando su brazalete para luego girar la pesada manivela de la puerta. Esta hizo un sonido chirriante al girar sobre sus goznes. Al abrir, Boggs entró en la celda. Leo, con algo de recelo, entró detrás de él.

Quedándose helado.

En la esquina de la celda, la más alejada de la puerta, yacían tres personas, desnudas como se encontraba Cray. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, y los tres parecían haber adelgazado de golpe, pues la piel de sus cuerpos se veía un tanto flácida y colgaba arrugada y reseca en cada uno de ellos, pero en una de las mujeres mostraba una tintura rosa casi desteñida. Sus cabellos resecos y revueltos, sus rostros angustiados y llenos de miedo, en sus muñecas y tobillos cargaban enormes grilletes de acero atados a largas cadenas unidas a la pared.

− Oh, Dios... ¿Flavius... Venia, Oc... Octavia? − Musitó Leo sin poder creerlo. Frente a él, en una celda que apestaba a podredumbre se encontraba su equipo de preparación.

Haymitch había entrado detrás del muchacho y al ver aquel penoso espectáculo se quedó sin palabras. Fulvia, Plutarch y Cressida también estaban impactados.

− ¡¿Por qué están aquí?! − Exclamó Leonardo, girándose hacia el oficial, furioso, pues le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza que le costaba dominarse. Boggs, sin cambiar un ápice su semblante, repuso.

− Robaron comida.

Leonardo no podía creerlo, ¡¿algo como eso ameritaba el mismo castigo que el de un pedófilo como Cray?! Sin perder el tiempo en discutir con el oso, se dirigió hacia el trío. El exabrupto del muchacho los había asustado tanto que se habían encogido uno contra otro en el rincón de la celda. Leo avanzó hacia ellos con cuidado. El aroma del lugar era cargado y horrible, a pesar de que en el otro rincón había una manguera y en el centro de la misma un agujero que servía de coladera.

Aunque por el aroma podía suponer para que más se usaba esa coladera.

− Flavius, Venia, Octavia... soy yo... Leonardo. − Sé esforzó por sonreírles. − He venido a sacarlos de aquí, por favor...

Flavius y Octavia aún se hallaban encogidos en su sitio, pero Venia, la más alta y delgada de los tres, se atrevió a mirar con timidez al joven frente a ella, comenzando lentamente a sonreír en cuanto pudo reconocerlo.

− ¡Leo! − Exclamó la mujer, feliz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que estiraba sus manos hacia él.

− ¿A ti también...? ¿A ti también te arrastraron hasta aquí? − Inquirió Octavia, mirando al chiquillo con asombro y angustia entremezclados.

− Vine por voluntad propia. − Respondió la tortuga. − ¿Pero... ustedes?

− Nos sacaron. − Explicó Venia. − De nuestras respectivas casas, el día que empezaron los juegos.

− Unos hombres, entraron a mi apartamento y me llevaron fuera, me subieron a un auto y luego no supe más hasta llegar aquí.

− A... a mí también. − Sé atrevió a murmurar Flavius.

\- ¿Pero... por qué?

− Creímos que te agradaría tener a tu equipo de preparación habitual ayudándote para los propos. − Dijo Plutarch. − Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué les encerraron aquí? − Increpó a Boggs. El oso, con las zarpas a la espalda y tan rígido como siempre, contestó.

− Ya se lo dije, robaron comida.

− Sólo... sólo tomamos un pan. − Replicó Venia.

− Eso es robo, las leyes del distrito son claras y deben respetarse.

− Salgamos de aquí. − Dijo Leonardo, harto de todo aquello y sintiendo que si seguía discutiendo acabaría por estallar. Se acercó al trío, extendiendo sus manos hacia ellos para ayudarlos, cuando estos se encogieron aún más en su sitio. Leo se quedó quieto, luego intentó de nuevo el acercamiento.

− Vamos... − Dijo Venia, tratando de tranquilizarse. - Es Leo, él jamás nos haría daño.

Los otros dos asintieron y, permitiendo que el chico les ayudara, se levantaron poco a poco. Boggs salió de la celda, regresando después con tres mantas para que el equipo de preparación se envolviera con ellas. De ese modo se dirigieron a la puerta, los tres aun temblando ligeramente, Leonardo y Haymitch los ayudaban a andar.

La comitiva dejó el nivel dirigiéndose al área de búnkers habitacionales. Venia, que era quien más control de sí tenía, explicó a Leo y los demás como habían llegado ahí hacía ya varias semanas, que se les había dicho que habían sido solicitados por orden explícita del vigilante en jefe y se les instaló en un búnker para los tres, en espera de comenzar su labor, sin embargo, la vida y las reglas de aquel lugar tan austero les resultaban imposibles; no pudieron traer nada de sus pertenencias personales, se les impuso un rigor y límites en todo, y debieron acoplarse a ello de a poco, día con día, sin entender exactamente para que les querían ahí. El asunto de la comida robada se trató de una nimiedad. Las porciones que se les daba a la hora de los alimentos era mucho menor a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, por lo que, hambrientos, se les hizo fácil tomar una pieza de pan de la barra de servicio, siendo atrapados por uno de los soldados del distrito y posteriormente castigados, eso había pasado hacía una semana.

Al llegar al búnker asignado al equipo, estos entraron para poder asearse. Leo, Haymitch, Fulvia, Plutarch y Cressida se quedaron afuera. El ex vigilante en jefe y su asistente murmuraban entre sí.

Haymitch y Leonardo los miraban seriamente, luego se vieron entre ellos. Ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo y lo comprendieron con sólo compartir ese momento. Haymitch vio a Plutarch, aun susurrando con Fulvia. El mentor se echó a reír de repente.

Plutarch, Fulvia y Cressida lo miraron con extrañeza. La asistente del ex vigilante torció el gesto, incómoda ante aquella escandalosa y cruda carcajada.

− ¿Se puede saber a qué viene... eso? − Preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja mientras encaraba a Haymitch. Este, controlando de a poco su risa, trató de hablar.

− Ustedes... esto... − Y se echó a reír de nuevo. Fulvia, molesta, miró a Leonardo, interrogándolo con un gesto de impaciencia.

− Esto. − Replicó Leo a la pregunta silenciosa. − Flavius, Venia y Octavia, que Coin nos enviara a buscarlos a las celdas. Es un mensaje, un mensaje para mí, para él. − Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Haymitch. − Incluso a ustedes.

− ¿Mensaje? ¿Qué clase de mensaje? − Preguntó Fulvia sin terminar de comprender.

− Es simple. Coin nos da a entender que pese a todo, hagamos lo que hagamos, seas quien seas... un vencedor de los juegos, un ex vigilante en jefe, gente del Capitolio nacida con privilegios, el Sinsajo, en este distrito ella es la autoridad suprema, aquí se hace lo que ella dice y si no lo haces... bueno, hay una linda celda nudista con tu nombre.

Con esas últimas palabras la risa de Haymitch aumentó más. Plutarch suspiró pesadamente.

− Creo que te lo tomas muy a pecho, muchacho. − Le dijo, tratando de parecer sereno, aunque lo ocurrido con el equipo de preparación lo tenía asustado.

− Sí, nosotros no somos simples estilistas. − Agregó Fulvia, indignada. La forma en que lo dijo molestó a Leonardo.

− Escuchen bien, no sé a qué términos llegaron con Coin, no sé siquiera como se unieron a la rebelión ni que esperan obtener cuando todo esto termine, sólo sé una cosa... Aquí sólo importa lo que diga Alma Coin, y si no hacemos lo que dice podría hacer con nosotros lo que quiera. Ese fue su mensaje y cada uno de nosotros debe tomarlo como mejor le parezca.

− Lo siento por Coin si cree que con esto evitará que te acompañe a donde deba acompañarte. − Replicó Haymitch, luego esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. − A mí me va bien el nudismo, me sentiré cómodo en un lugar como ese para mí sólo.

Leo posó su mano en el brazo de su mentor con inmensa gratitud. El hombre cambió su actitud socarrona por un gesto paternal y aferró la mano del muchacho con fuerza.

Plutarch y Fulvia se miraban entre ellos, dudosos. Leo confirmó así lo que ya sabía, las convicciones de ambos en realidad no eran tan fuertes.

Cressida miró fijamente a Leonardo, este le sonrió.

− La respuesta es sí, también me va bien el nudismo. − Respondió a la muda pregunta de la joven. Esta correspondió a su gesto.

− Pues qué más da, hace mucho calor últimamente. − Añadió, guiñándole un ojo. El chico rió suavemente.

Era claro que Coin no se andaba con juegos, que todo paso dado por la mujer estaba perfectamente calculado. Rafa y Casey habían desafiado su autoridad muchas veces, ¿Porque no habían terminado como Flavius, Venia y Octavia? Muy simple, era obvio que sin Rafael no habría un acercamiento con él, además de que si le hacía daño, él rotundamente se negaría a colaborar con la presidenta del distrito trece y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Además que era obvio que Rafael jamás se dejaría llevar a una celda como esa, nadie conseguiría esa proeza ¡y pobre del que osara intentarlo!

Un sonido, señal de que habían encendido los altavoces, se escuchó en la zona, seguramente de igual forma se escucharía en todo el distrito. La voz de una mujer resonó.

− Se les conmina a todos los habitantes del distrito presentarse en la plaza pública en diez minutos para un aviso importante. Repito, todos a la plaza pública en diez minutos.

− Bien, veamos para que nos quiere. − Dijo Haymitch. Leonardo asintió, echó una mirada al búnker del equipo de preparación. Los tres aún debían estar aseándose, no creía que pudieran acompañarlos y sinceramente prefería dejarlos en paz por un momento, contaba con que con toda esa gente nadie notaría la ausencia de sólo tres personas.

Llegaron a la plaza donde se llevaban a cabo los ejercicios de la mañana. Ya había algo de gente ahí y rápidamente llegaba más, señal de aquella disciplina famosa del distrito trece. Leonardo y Haymitch se ubicaron en un área cercana a uno de los arcos que daban acceso al primer nivel de palcos. Cressida, despidiéndose con un ademán, siguió a Plutarch y Fulvia hacia uno de estos.

− ¡Leo! − Gritó Mickey alegremente, llamando la atención del muchacho quien, al girarse se encontró con toda su familia y amigos acercándose hacia donde él y el mentor se encontraban. Miguel Ángel, sonriendo, de un salto se colgó del cuello de su hermano mayor quien lo recibió con un abrazo. Rafa al acercarse dio un coscorrón al menor mientras que Donnie, acompañado de Abril, se colocaba a su lado.

− ¡Mickey, no seas brusco! Recuerda lo que le pasó en la mañana. − Le riñó Rafael.

− Es verdad, perdón.

− No es necesario, ya estoy bien.

− ¿Estás seguro? ¿Has sufrido algún mareo? ¿Sientes que te falta el aire? − Inquirió Donnie tomando la muñeca de Leo y verificando su pulso a pesar de las protestas de este. Miyamoto y Tyler llegaron junto a ellos, riendo por la escena.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión del Consejo de guerra? − Quiso saber Rafael. Leonardo suspiró pesadamente, cruzándose de brazos. La plaza acababa por llenarse y de repente comenzaron a gritar al unísono, algo que sonaba como a un "¡Hoa!" Repetido tres veces con ímpetu mientras golpeaban el aire con el puño derecho. Leo vio como Casey, entusiasmado, se unía a los otros en aquel saludo mientras Alma Coin aparecía al frente en el palco principal de la plaza.

− Ciudadanos del distrito trece. − Habló la mujer tras pedir silencio extendiendo los brazos. − Este día es de celebración. He tenido una importante reunión esta tarde que asegurará la victoria de la rebelión sobre el Gobierno tiránico de Oroku Saki. − Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. − Leonardo Hamato, el Sinsajo, ha aceptado a brindar su ayuda a esta noble causa. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo que nos permitirá lo que siempre hemos querido, ¡la unificación de los distritos, todos en contra de su opresor será ahora una realidad!

Todos los presentes volvieron a golpear el aire con el puño mientras entonaban aquel sonido de guerra. Leonardo se sentía apabullado, pero no por aquella muestra de enardecimiento de los nativos del trece, sino porque el lugar estaba saturado y nuevamente sentía que el techo se le vendría encima. Sus hermanos le observaban preocupados. Se estaba poniendo pálido.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. Al mirar, vio que se trataba de Miyamoto.

− " Tranquilo, recuerda, respira por la nariz, exhala por la boca, lentamente, llena tus pulmones, hay aire suficiente, todo está bien".− Le dijo en japonés, guiándole. El muchacho asintió, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

− Este acuerdo. − Siguió Coin cuando los gritos cesaron. − conlleva algunos puntos que es preciso observar. Los Vencedores que se encuentran prisioneros en el Capitolio, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, y todos sus allegados y/o familiares, incluyendo a la capitalina Effie Trinket serán rescatados en cuanto haya oportunidad y se les concederá la protección del distrito.

Ante estas palabras las reacciones fueron diversas. Algunos murmuraban entre ellos, otros aplaudían el acuerdo, otros protestaban como si hubieran dicho que al que iban a acoger era a Saki.

− Esta ha sido una promesa, una garantía y como tal será cumplida. Así como esperamos que Leonardo Hamato cumpla cabalmente con su parte.

Leo la miraba fijamente desde su lugar y casi sentía que ella podía ubicarlo desde donde estaba y le miraba de la misma forma. Aunado a lo ocurrido a su equipo de preparación, el chico entendía perfectamente lo que la mujer quería decirle. Si no cumplía con su papel como Sinsajo, si no hacía lo que ella quería, no sólo acabaría en una celda, sino que no habría rescate y Johanna, Annie, Marielle y Effie estarían perdidas, a lo igual que Finnick y Cashmere quienes no podrían vivir en paz sabiendo el destino de sus seres queridos.

¿Y así le pedían que se tranquilizara?

Al terminar el mensaje la gente comenzó a despejar la plaza. Donnie revisaba nuevamente a Leo cuando se escuchó una voz que lo llamaba entre la multitud. El chico al escucharlo levantó la mirada. Finnick y Cashmere se abrían paso entre la gente.

− ¡Finnick, Cashmere! − Se acercó a ellos feliz de verlos. No tenían una excelente pinta, de hecho estaban algo pálidos y portaban algunos vendajes, pero estaban de pie por su propia cuenta y eso para Leonardo era por ahora más que suficiente. Finnick abrazó al muchacho, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, la tigresa se detuvo junto a ellos, sonriendo.

− ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos bien!

− A nosotros también nos da gusto verte, pequeño. − Respondió Cashmere. Finnick miraba al niño.

− Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú la hiciste prometer que ayudaría a Annie.

− En cuanto el equipo de inteligencia de los rebeldes obtenga lo necesario serán rescatadas, ella, Marielle, Johanna, Effie.

− ¡Gracias! − Finnick estrechó a la tortuga con alegría.

− Muchas gracias, Leo. − Dijo esta vez la tigresa.

− No tienen nada que agradecer, además, esto aún está pendiente y seguirá hasta que todos estén aquí, a salvo.

− Hiciste que lo aceptara públicamente, para mí esa es media batalla ganada. − Aseguró Cashmere.

− Para mí también. –Secundó Finnick, feliz.

−Será mejor que volvamos al hospital, sólo nos dan unos minutos para caminar afuera y si nos tardamos son capaces de no darnos pronto el alta.

−Sí, y no quiero eso, quiero salir de una vez, unirme a la batalla. Tú pelearás, ¿verdad Leo? – Preguntó Finnick con su encantadora sonrisa, pero esta, a diferencia de aquella de sus días del Capitolio, era más sincera, honesta y natural, por lo tanto era aún más encantadora. Leo asintió con la cabeza. Aun no estaba seguro de como irían las cosas, pero haría lo posible por entrar en la batalla.

Tras esto, ambos vencedores se perdieron entre la multitud después de despedirse del resto. Leo y sus hermanos comenzaban a avanzar cuando una vocecita llamó la atención del muchacho.

− ¡Leo! ¡Leo!

Extrañado, el chico se detuvo y sus hermanos le imitaron. De pronto un niño muto de comadreja apareció corriendo con dirección a Leonardo. En cuanto este lo vio quedó gratamente sorprendido.

− ¡Ren! –Exclamó, acercándose al pequeño y poniéndose de rodillas para poder verlo a la cara. Ren, el hermano menor de Finch, la tributo comadreja del distrito cinco en los septuagésimo cuartos juegos, acortó la distancia lanzándose contra la tortuga, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo con cariño, Leonardo le correspondió con alegría.

− ¡¿Y ese quién es?! – Soltó Miguel Ángel cruzado de brazos y mirando a la comadreja con ojos asesinos. No le agradaban las confiancitas que ese chiquillo se tomaba con su hermano.

− ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? – Inquirió Leonardo. El niño, separándose de él, le miró con una sonrisa.

−Ya tenemos algunos meses aquí. ¡Hola Rafa!

−Qué hay. – Respondió la tortuga de bandana roja con una expresión alegre y relajada a la par de adusta. Miguel ángel miró a su otro hermano con la misma molestia con la que miraba a Ren.

−Me da mucho gusto verte bien. –Siguió Leo, charlando con el pequeño. − ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Tu hermanito?

−Está muy bien, allá me están esperando. –Señaló el niño hacia el fondo de la plaza. Ahí, con otro niño comadreja más pequeño, estaba la madre de Finch. Al ver a la tortuga le esbozó una sonrisa e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. El muchacho correspondió a esto de manera respetuosa. –Nos estamos acostumbrando, a mí aun me cuesta algo, pero mamá dice que estamos mucho mejor aquí ahora a como estábamos en el cinco.

−Me alegro.

− ¿Son tus otros hermanos?

−Así es, él es Donnie. –La tortuga genio saludó alegremente al niño. –Mikey. –Este miró a Ren aun con enojo, Rafael terminó por darle un zape a su hermanito para que se calmara. –Y Abril, es también como mi hermana.

−Hola, es bueno que estén aquí.

−Entonces, ¿todo ha estado bien? –Quiso saber Leonardo. Recordaba lo ocurrido con el padre de Finch hacía unos meses atrás, al final de la gira de la victoria, de cómo había sido capturado con un grupo rebelde y ejecutado en medio de la plaza pública. Ren asintió, su semblante se tornó un poco triste, pensando en lo mismo que el muchacho.

−Lo extraño mucho… a los dos. –Dijo, refiriéndose también a su hermana. − Si estuvieran aquí todo sería mejor, bueno, si estuvieran aquí y si no fuera por… el techo, a veces creo que se me va a caer encima.

Leo dio un leve respingo, en su rostro se reflejaba la comprensión a lo dicho por el chiquillo. Este, que había estado brevemente cabizbajo, volvió a mirar a la tortuga.

−Supe lo que te pasó en la mañana, lo vi.

− ¿En serio? –Leo se sintió de repente, avergonzado. Saber que el niño le había visto en uno de sus peores ataques de histeria era realmente bochornoso.

−Sí, los guías del grupo nos pidieron que no dijéramos nada, y no lo haré, lo prometo. Pero… debo decir que me hizo sentir mejor.

− ¡¿Qué dices?! –Soltó Miguel Ángel casi a punto de propinarle un coscorrón al chiquillo. El saber que a este le parecía "bueno" lo que había vivido su hermano le hacía hervir la sangre. Rafael lo detuvo antes de que se abalanzara.

−Yo también he tenido miedo…. ¿Sabes? Desde que llegué aquí a veces… a veces siento que me falta el aire. Pensé que era tonto, que era un cobarde por sentir eso, pero ahora que sé que incluso tú sientes lo mismo ¡me hace pensar que entonces no tiene nada de malo! –Confesó con entusiasmo.

−Ren. –Leo se hallaba conmovido y de hecho, agradecía lo dicho por el niño. Viéndolo de esa forma, él también sentía que no tenía nada de malo lo que le ocurría con los espacios cerrados.

−Te traje algo. –Retomó el niño. Volvió a abrazarse de Leo ante la mirada gélida y casi sepulcral de Mikey. En ese momento, Ren sacó algo de entre sus ropas, un paquete embalado en papel gris. –Guárdalo dentro del traje. –Le dijo en un susurro al muchacho, este hizo rápidamente lo que la comadreja le había pedido.

− ¿Qué es eso? –Quiso saber cuándo el niño rompió el abrazo. Este le dijo en un murmullo.

−Sé que tú dibujas, yo también lo hago, eso me ayuda a no pensar en el techo que se cae. Sé cómo entrar a la bodega de útiles escolares y siempre saco lo que quiero. En la escuela sólo te dan una cosa y para darte otra te hacen pasar muchos trámites, así que me sirvo solo.

− ¡Ren, por Dios! –Susurró Leo, asustado. Si a su equipo de preparación los habían humillado y maltratado por un pan, ¿Qué no harían si se enteraban de lo que el niño hacía? − ¡No deberías arriesgarte!

−Lo vengo haciendo desde que llegué aquí, nadie nota nada si lo sabes hacer. –Le guiñó el ojo con picardía. Rafael, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ambos como para escucharlo todo, soltó una risita socarrona, señal de que algunas de esas maneras quizá el niño las había aprendido de él. –Quédatelo, te hará sentir mejor, te lo aseguro.

Leonardo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa resignada y divertida. Era inevitable sentir un deja vú al recibir ese obsequio por parte del hermanito de Finch.

−Gracias.

−Bueno, me tengo que ir, aún tengo cosas en mi horario por hacer. –Y la pequeña comadreja hizo un gesto de hastío. − ¡Hasta luego Leo! ¡Hasta luego Rafa!

−Nos vemos, enano. –Se despidió la otra tortuga y el niño corrió de vuelta con su madre y su hermano, retirándose de la plaza con el resto de los pocos rezagados.

Los Hamato, las O'neil y los demás también hicieron lo mismo, retomando lo que sus horarios marcaban para el resto del día. Poco después, Cressida contactó con Haymitch y Leonardo. El equipo de preparación aún se hallaba algo débil y alterado, razón por la cual la directora prefirió abstenerse de comenzar los trabajos en ese momento y darles aunque fuera hasta el día siguiente para calmarse. Coin fue notificada de esto bajo el pretexto de que la joven quería dar los últimos toques al primer propo, ¿lo creía o no la presidenta del distrito? No estaban seguros, pero había aceptado y eso por ahora era lo único que importaba.

Después de la cena, el horario marcaba una hora con el tema "reflexión", el cual los nativos del trece usaban para meditar y reflexionar sobre sus acciones del día, pero los refugiados, no acostumbrados a ello, usaban para otras actividades. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Casey, Haymitch, Tyler y Miyamoto, se reunieron en el búnker de la familia para poder hablar libremente de lo ocurrido en el consejo de guerra.

− ¡¿Propos?! – Vociferaba Rafael de pie en medio de la pequeña sala del búnker. Leonardo, sentado en un sillón largo junto a Donatello y Mikey (quien se apretujaba contra su hermano mayor de manera posesiva como queriendo evitar que Ren se lo llevara), asintió con la cabeza y gesto de hastío.

− ¡Eso es una tontería! –Continuó la tortuga de rojo, realmente molesta. − ¡¿De qué carajos va a servirle eso a la gente?! ¡Lo importante es ir a la batalla, no hacer videos!

−No estés tan seguro, Rafa. –Interrumpió Donnie. –En la gran guerra previa a la creación de Panem, la propaganda mediática fue vital para mover los ánimos de la gente o enfocarlos según las necesidades de los bandos en conflicto. Supongo que aprovechar la popularidad de Leo en los medios que le hicieron famoso no es tan descabellado.

− ¡Es absurdo! ¡Eso no va a servir de nada!

−Saki lo está haciendo. –Aclaró Leonardo, llamando la atención de los demás. –Emiten propaganda todo el tiempo dando datos falsos e instando a los rebeldes a dejar las armas.

−Pero… ¿no lo están haciendo, o sí? – Preguntó Abril. Leo negó con la cabeza.

−No lo sé, no sé cómo se encuentran los distritos ahora, sólo me han dicho que la situación es caótica.

−Y con ese general al mando es lo único que nos dirán. –Terció Haymitch. –El tipo no tiene ni idea de lo que es estrategia.

− ¿Y usted sí? – Dijo Casey cruzado de brazos y mirando al mentor de mal modo. Haymitch, le miró de reojo.

−Si tienes un gramo de cerebro sabes que no debes dejar a este chico o sus hermanos fuera del conflicto, no digo que tengan su propio batallón como el muy idiota cree, pero sí los integraría a uno y no pensaría que el Sinsajo sólo sirve para hacer promocionales.

−Bueno, es lógico que no los mande a la guerra así de fácil, tienen que entrenar…

Rafael, con su único ojo, lanzó una mirada fija a su amigo.

−Con el ejército, digo. No es lo mismo lo que les enseñó su padre que desenvolverse en el campo de batalla con un equipo. –Se corrigió el chico.

−Nosotros ya nos hemos inscrito en el ejército. –Notificó Donatello. Mikey y Abril asintieron al tiempo que Magda suspiraba con resignación. Rafael y Leonardo se miraron de reojo. Sabían que estaba de más tratar de alejar a sus hermanos de la batalla, pero debían admitir que la idea de acabar en diferentes tropas les preocupaba. Ellos preferían ser colocados en un mismo grupo para poder cuidarse entre todos.

Eso si a Leo lo dejaban integrarse.

−Supongo que quizá yo también deba apuntarme. –Dijo Leonardo, pensativo. –Señor Jones, ¿habría algún modo de que pudiera darnos un lugar en su escuadrón?

Casey al oír la pregunta dio un respingo.

− ¡¿En mi escuadrón?! ¡Claro! ¡Eso sería grandioso! –Exclamó feliz y honrado, nervioso como siempre se ponía cada que Leo le dirigía la palabra. Pero su entusiasmo pareció desvanecerse de repente. –Sin embargo, la última palabra la tienen mis superiores; yo no asigno lugares ni puedo elegir a mis hombres, los que tengo fueron designados por el general.

−Y como dije, es un papanatas que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es planeación o estrategia. –Insistió Haymitch, provocando que Casey se girara a verlo y estallara de furia.

− ¡¿Siempre tiene que encontrar algo negativo a todo lo que procede del distrito?!

−Mira niño, no es nada personal, sólo que no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que una persona que por orgullo o estupidez, llámalo como quieras, no piensa en acercarse o llamar a su lado no sólo a Leonardo después de ver lo que es capaz de hacer, sino también a sus hermanos que deben estar tan capacitados como él, o a los vencedores que bien que mal se las han visto con la muerte y han sabido sobrevivir, es alguien que no sabe lo que es llevar una guerra. Es más, uno de sus más grandes errores está sentado aquí mismo. – Y señaló directamente al sillón que yacía frente a él, en donde se encontraba sentado Shinzo Miyamoto; el señor Butler estaba sentado en el descansabrazos del mismo.

− ¿Yo? –Repuso en un tímido susurro el conejo, señalando su pecho con la mano e inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente, sin comprender. El mentor asintió con la cabeza.

−Nadie sabe más sobre cómo se las gasta el Capitolio en una guerra como uno de sus ex soldados, sin afán de ofender o lastimar, Miyamoto –San. –Aclaró el humano. El conejo negó con la cabeza con gesto afable.

−No hay tal.

−No entiendo. –Interrumpió Miguelito. –Es decir, usted y papá estuvieron en esa guerra, pero….

− ¿Pero…?

−Pero eso fue hace más de setenta años, ¿no es así? O me fallan las matemáticas.

−Siempre te fallan las matemáticas.− Le dijo Rafael, ganándose una mueca de enojo de su hermanito. –Pero esta vez tienes razón. Eso fue hace más de setenta y cinco años y usted no parece mayor de cuarenta.

−Aquí donde lo ven ya es un venerable anciano. –Tyler señalaba al conejo con el pulgar. En su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa.

−No me avergüenzo. –Confesó el conejo con fingida dignidad. –Pero hay una razón. Los mutos de guerra no fuimos niños, al menos no como ustedes. Cuando nos mutaron nos crearon con una edad "adulta" por llamarlo de una forma, éramos el equivalente humano de un joven de veinte años. Nuestro ADN está diseñado para envejecer más lentamente, sin embargo este rasgo no apareció en la segunda generación, es decir, en ustedes.

− ¡Diablos! Y yo que quería ser joven y hermoso por más tiempo. –Bromeó Rafael.

−Miyamoto-san ¿Esa guerra…? –Intervino Leo. El conejo, suspiró brevemente.

−Fue algo terrible. –Respondió. –La gente de los distritos en ese entonces, antes de todo esto, tenía un falso sentido de seguridad. Había más libertades que ahora, se podía viajar de distrito en distrito e incluso si la fortuna te sonreía podías mudarte al Capitolio y hacer una vida diferente. Pero como siempre los más oprimidos eran los que lo pasaban peor y los que tienen el poder nunca están conformes con el que poseen. Se pensaba que si alguien podía producir lo suficiente como para cubrir la cuota del día, si reducía sus horas de descanso podía producir más; que para obtener más beneficios se podía reducir costos al reducir los sueldos y gastos en equipo de protección, u obviando los problemas básicos que los trabajadores tenían y que requerían el apoyo de sus empleadores. A eso vinieron las protestas, a estas vinieron la supresión gradual de derechos, sólo los conservabas si eras rico. Mayores injusticias se vinieron una después de otra hasta que la gente, sumida en la pobreza se hartó y decidió luchar por esos derechos aun si eso significaba derrocar al gobierno.

El distrito trece fue crucial, fue quien en su momento, como ahora, incitó a los demás distritos a sublevarse. Ofrecieron armamento, capacitación y comenzaron la guerra. El Capitolio respondió con su propio ejército de elite y su armamento sofisticado, pero la gente estaba decidida y los cegaba más que el deseo de libertad, el deseo de venganza. El Capitolio había cometido muchas injusticias y era hora de cobrarlas. Presionaron más, haciendo uso de más armamento nuevo del trece y fue cuando el Capitolio respondió con nosotros.

Inicialmente significábamos el impacto psicológico. Ver a una criatura mitad humana mitad animal provocó que muchos rebeldes casi se volvieran locos. Si a eso añadías que algunos fuimos preparados con las enseñanzas de grandes guerreros, técnicas infalibles que ellos en su vida habían visto, los rebeldes simplemente no tenían oportunidad, ni sus armas más precisas podían hacer frente a un muto de guerra, ya fuera semi humano o totalmente animal.

Los amos estaban complacidos. –Y al darse cuenta de que había dicho esa palabra de nuevo, Miyamoto se cohibió. Tyler posó su mano en el hombro del conejo y este continuó. – Estábamos por ganar la guerra para ellos, pero no contaron con que la inteligencia era peligrosa. Al dotarnos de ella, al brindarnos la capacidad de aprender y asimilar, de conocer, desarrollamos otras virtudes, entre ellas el entendimiento y el sentir. Gradualmente fuimos comprendiendo nuestro entorno, formándonos una opinión, un criterio. Para algunos nos era difícil ir y arrasar con los grupos de humanos que, asustados, trataban simplemente de sobrevivir. Ver a los ojos a alguien que te temía, que tenía miedo de ti y que sólo quería vivir se hizo cada vez peor. Fue cuando su padre, el muto de rata 4264, decidió bajar las armas contra los rebeldes y empuñarlas contra el creador. Decidió que era dueño de su propia vida, que no quería hacer daño a inocentes con los talentos que poseía, los cuales debían usarse en pos del bienestar de la gente. Abandonó las filas del Capitolio, adoptó el nombre del maestro del que se le concedió sus conocimientos, Hamato Yoshi, y se unió al pueblo. Otros seguimos su ejemplo. No fue fácil, al principio la gente nos temía y con justa razón, pero no rechazas una ventaja de guerra cuando esta quiere unirse a tu bando y poco a poco nos integramos a las filas de la rebelión. Con nosotros de su lado y el nuevo armamento del distrito trece logramos dejar sin suministros al Capitolio, cercarlo, confinarlos. Nada y nadie podía entrar o salir de la ciudad, por lo tanto los suministros, los alimentos, todo comenzó a escasear. El Capitolio estuvo a punto de morir de hambre, incluso tuvieron que recurrir al canibalismo.

Solo llegando a ese grado lograron rehacer fuerzas. Oroku Sato, abuelo del actual presidente, unió a las filas, los alentó y preparó el contraataque haciendo uso de lo último que les quedaba en armamento. Energía nuclear. Enviaron un aerodeslizador al distrito trece y lo bombardearon destruyéndolo todo y dejando la tierra muerta junto con mucha de su gente. Sato tenía más aerodeslizadores y bombas listas para enviarlas a los demás distritos, exigió la rendición o lo destruiría todo y de ese hombre no podíamos poner en duda que lo haría sin chistar.

Los distritos se rindieron, los agentes de la paz se distribuyeron por todos ellos y volvieron a someter a la gente y a los mutos de guerra que ahora eran parte del pueblo. Los líderes cayeron, fueron ejecutados. Instamos a Yoshi a ocultarse en el distrito doce, el más pobre y pequeño de todos, pues él, al ser quien provocó que los demás dejáramos al Capitolio sería sin duda el blanco de su venganza y ahí podría pasar desapercibido. Se firmó el tratado de la traición, poco a poco los distritos retomaron su "normalidad" a lo igual que la ciudad, las nuevas reglas entraron en vigor, más duras y restrictivas que antes; se prohibió el viaje entre distritos, se derogaron los derechos civiles en estos, y se crearon los juegos del hambre como pago por los horrores que el Capitolio tuvo que vivir cuando los dejamos comerse entre ellos.

Tras el relato de Miyamoto, el búnker quedó en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra. Imaginar que la gran y glamorosa ciudad se viera orillada a algo tan terrible parecía casi irreal, e incluso en un dejo de insensatez, hasta se podía entender por qué estos habían creado esos juegos tan nefastos en un afán de venganza.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Pero si seguían así, el mundo quedaría ciego.

La hora de reflexión había terminado. Los amigos tuvieron que retirarse del búnker con la promesa de volver a reunirse en la mañana.

Los chicos tomaron su respectiva ducha después de dejar que Abril y Magda lo tomaran primero. Leo fue al último para permitir que descansaran primero sus hermanos. Tras bañarse, la tinta del horario en su antebrazo desapareció, dejándolo listo para uno nuevo por la mañana.

Ya en la cama, con Miguel ángel acurrucado a su lado, Leonardo seguía dando vueltas en su mente a todo lo ocurrido en el día.

Dejando de lado su lapsus de claustrofobia. El consejo de guerra y sus ideas, no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido por su equipo de preparación y lo narrado por Miyamoto –san.

Poniéndolo de esa forma, y quizá estaba exagerando… Coin y Oroku Sato, incluso Oroku Saki, no parecían pensar tan diferente.

Alguien que pensaba que encerrar a alguien y humillarlo era justo después de robar un pan, ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de pensar que unos juegos donde se maten niños es también lo justo por los sufrimientos infringidos?

Y todo se reducía a lo mismo, odio, venganza, más odio y guerra.

¿Era posible hacer lo correcto en un lado donde todo parecía recordarle al opresor?

Se llevó la mano al rostro, cansado de dar vueltas a lo mismo. Vio en una silla cercana a su cama el paquete de Ren. Con cuidado de no despertar a Mikey, tomó el envoltorio y lo abrió, encontrándose con un block de hojas blancas, tres lápices afilados y una goma de borrar.

Leo sonrió. Abrió el block encontrándose con una hoja límpida y lista para lo que el deseara plasmar.

Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a trazar algunas formas de manera distraída, pero cuidadosa. Aquello representaba un muy valioso regalo, no quería desperdiciarlo.

Aunque en el fondo aun aquellos pensamientos lo asolaban, procuraba abstraerse en su arte. Pensó en Plutarch y Fulvia, en la forma en que esta había dicho "simples estilistas" con tanto desdén. Y eso le hizo enojar.

Siguió trazando, dibujando, corrigiendo, borrando. Una sombra de esta forma, la línea de la mandíbula de esta otra, el contorno sombreado para dar profundidad. Se hallaba inmerso en sus recuerdos y eso le brindaba algo de paz.

Poco después observó el resultado. Una débil y triste sonrisa se plasmaron en sus labios. Su mano repasó la imagen del rostro de Cinna que había trazado en la hoja.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con bañar su rostro. Cerró el block y lo dejó en la silla, abrazando después a Miguel Ángel. Debía dormir, el día siguiente seria pesado y era mejor encontrarse en condiciones para afrontar cualquier cosa que le deparara.


End file.
